DADA boycott
by Midnighter 13
Summary: Hermione comes up with a plan to get Umbridge out of the castle, a full scale class boycott, the results are... unexpected.
1. Idea

Hermione stood up and called out "may I have your attention please?"

The students of the DA who had been socializing before beginning class slowly sat down. They seemed to be wondering what she could possibly say that was more valuable than Harry's lesson, which was just about to start.

Hermione almost smirked, she'd shown these purebloods how to _think_, not just obey.

"I think that I've got a way to get rid of Umbridge." Hermione said quickly.

Everyone stopped muttering. Suddenly every eye was locked on her. Hermione gave a small smile.

"After reading about the American civil rights movement, and the Indian passive resistance movement, I propose we do something similar."

Hermione was met with blank looks.

Before she could explain Ron spoke up.

"Hey Hermione, for those of us who don't read books at breakfast lunch _and _dinner, why don't you tell us exactly what your grand plan is?" he said spitefully.

Hermione only sighed. "Passive resistance." She said simply. She heard gasps of comprehension from the muggle born in the room.

"We don't have to fight Umbridge _directly_; we only have to make her position here untenable." Hermione said slowly.

While about half the room now had exited looks, the rest were still clueless.

Harry spoke "Hermione, in order to fight Umbridge, we have to fight, that's what the DA is all about."

Hermione sighed again. "Harry, the DA is flouting Umbridge, yes, but we are not doing anything to drive her _out!_"

"That's because we can't." Cho said, her friend Marietta nodding alongside her.

"Wrong!" Hermione said loudly. "We DO have the power to force her out. All we have to do is call a full boycott of her classes, all of them."

Comprehension sped around the room. Gasps were heard, and suddenly everyone started talking at once.

After a few minutes, Harry stood up at the front of the class and called out. "Okay, we know that we can do this, but first we need to vote on this, who's in?" every hand in the room went up.

"Ok, then when do we want to start, remember, we need time to get the word out."

"How about Monday?" Fred, or maybe George suggested. "Gives us time to spread the word, as today is Thursday." Said is twin.

There was a murmuring of agreement.

"All in favor of begging the Umbridge Boycott on Monday?" Hermione asked loudly.

Every hand went up. Harry and Hermione shared a grin.


	2. Movment

It took less than three days for the news to circulate in secret. Despite the hundreds of students that knew about the boycott, not one of them told Umbridge or her inquisitorial squad.

Harry and Hermione were the primary organizers, and the weekend was filled with hundreds of students asking them questions which they had to find answers to.

Ron unfortunately was sulking, and ignoring Hermione because she was suddenly almost as popular as Harry. Everyone that knew about the boycott knew it was her idea, and they loved her for it, muggle born or not.

Even the Slytherins were getting in on the act, although the squad was still clueless. As Sunday night came to an end, Harry and Hermione found themselves sitting exhausted yet exited on the common room couches.

Fred and George had requested permission to perform pranks across the school that would distract Umbridge from her lack of students. Harry and Hermione had debated for nearly an hour, with most of the Gryffindor DA weighing in on one side or the other. Finally it was decided that limited pranks would be approved, but they couldn't go over board because the other classes had to continue uninterrupted for the boycott to work.

Finally as the last few people were going to bed, Harry spoke.

"Have I mentioned how bloody brilliant this plan is Hermione?" he said with a smile.

Hermione only gave a small chuckle. "Harry all I did was adapt an existing strategy to deal with a modern problem." She said modestly. "I think the real question is what the long term effects of tomorrow are going to be." She said with a grin.

"Long term effects?" Harry said with a frown, sitting up. "What long term effects? "

The fire crackled as Hermione leaned against the cushions.

"Harry" she began in her 'this is so simple' voice, "Tomorrow the students of Hogwarts are going to fight for their freedom from a corrupt government _nonviolently_. This will be the first time since the Statute of Secrecy that a magical population rebels en mass against its' government."

Harry's mouth dropped open.

Hermione continued, "This could very well be the beginning of a new wizarding movement, and it has the potential to go world wide."

Harry's eyes went wide. "worl, wha, world, What!" Harry sputtered Harry.

Hermione sighed again. "Harry, if this boycott succeeds, then people in magical Britain will follow suite to get _their_ goals. If _that_ happens then boycotts and strikes could well become common all across magical Europe, and from there it's a small jump to the rest of the magical world."

"And you didn't think of telling anyone about this until _when?_" Harry hissed.

Hermione was taken aback at his venom. "I didn't think anyone else would care about looking that far ahead, so there was no real reason to talk about it.

Harry banged his head with his palm. "Hermione" he began with exaggerated patience, "What happens if that's true and the _aurors_ decide to strike because their job is too dangerous? What if the Purebloods see this as a direct attack on them? Hell, what if the ministry declares boycotts and strikes treason? Did you think of that?" Harry ended almost yelling as he stood glaring at her.

Hermione was shocked by not only what he said, but how he seemed to actually know what he was talking about.

"Harry," she began slowly, "I think that something like this was going to happen anyway. There are too many muggle borns in Britain that hate the bigotry in the magical world and are willing to do something about it."

Harry sat back down as her words sunk in.

"Better this," she continued "than a muggle born uprising that would leave hundreds dead on both sides."

Harry stared at her in disbelief. "A muggle born _uprising_? Is that really all this is about? Making the wizarding world more like the muggle one, with all of its international wars, and mass weapons?"

Hermione took a deep breath to calm down. "Harry, we are about to start something wonderful here, we are about to give the common witch and wizard a way to make their voices heard _without bloodshed_. I think that this is far better than letting Fred and George experiment on Umbridge until she dies."

Harry slowly nodded. Then he smiled. "Yes I can see how this might be the better option."

Breathing out a sigh of relief Hermione said "So we are still boycotting Umbridge?"

Harry laughed "Hermione I don't think we could stop it even if we wanted to. Fortunately we don't need to stop it; I just hope I can see Umbridges' face when she realizes what's happening."

Hermione snorted, and then paused.

"Just how much do you want to see Umbridges' face?" she asked slyly.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief. This was Hermione the Queen of Complying with All Rules.

"Seriously" Hermione said with a smile.

"I'd pay a hundred Galleons to see it." He said after a moment.

Hermione grinned. "I'll tell you how, if you promise to let me come with you."

Harry held out his hand "Deal"


	3. Pink Toads Raining Down

The next morning at breakfast there was an air of anticipation in the air. Even the teachers felt it, although Umbridge refused to acknowledge it. The inquisitorial squad seemed to be particularly vigilant, as they felt it to. Nearly the entire school was waiting in anticipation.

Into this charged atmosphere, Harry and Hermione walked into the great hall. Ron was already sitting eating breakfast.

They sat down, with Harry sitting between Ron and Hermione. Barely a minute after they began eating a firework flew into the great hall, flew up to the ceiling, and exploded into pink toads.

Umbridge was furious, as the entire school burst into laughter. Even some of the staff found it a struggle to contain their laughter.

"Who is responsible for this?" Umbridge shrieked.

McGonagall held her hand over her mouth to cover her smile as she said "Headmistress, you obviously have little experience with children if you think they will simply come forward and admit their guilt."

Laughter continued to rise in intensity; even Flitwick had stopped trying, and just sat in his chair chuckling.

Umbridge, her face contorted with fury sent everyone to class. As she did, Hermione looked over at Harry.

"You have it?" she asked him quietly as everyone began leaving the great hall, laughing, and talking about the prank.

"Yes" Harry replied.

The two of them slipped off to the side, and into a different hallway. Unfortunately Malfoy saw them, and followed them. Hermione saw him, and the two of them ran around a corner, and quickly hid in one of the broom closets.

Malfoy ran around the corner only a few seconds after the door closed, and he sprinted down the hall.

Harry and Hermione shared a grin, and then Harry took out his invisibility cloak, and the two of them left the cupboard invisible.

They snuck down to the defense classroom, where they were supposed to have class in five minutes.

Five minutes later, Harry and Hermione had been forced to silence one another to stop them revealing themselves with their giggling. Only four people showed up to the class, Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle, and Umbridge herself.

When Umbridge saw how empty the classroom was she began screaming questions at the three Slytherins. Unfortunately for them, Malfoy had no idea where anyone was. Umbridge's face turned purple with rage. What was worse for her was that it was not just Potter, or Gryffindor, but both Gryffindor and Slytherin.

The next hour was supposed to be a Hufflepuff Ravenclaw class for third years. Harry and Hermione watched practically convulsing with laughter as Umbridge went into a blinding rage because _not one student_ showed up to her class.

After the third hour of no one showing up for her class, Umbridge stormed out of her classroom. Harry and Hermione, having had their fun, left the classroom.

Hermione however decided for the first time in her life to play a prank. She conjured a sign that said

_All Defense Classes canceled until a suitable teacher can be found_

_By order of __**Gandhi**_

She then hung the sign on the door of Umbridge's classroom. Harry goggled at her.

"Since when did you start breaking the rules?" He asked her finally.

Hermione gave a small bitter smile "When the rules decided to try and break me."

Harry gave her a frown, obviously not understanding.

"Never mind," Hermione said quickly "lets get back to the tower and wait for the party Fred and George are bound to be throwing."

Harry nodded.

After celebrating in Gryffindor tower for a couple of hours, the two of them went to charms. The class was fun, simply because Flitwick decided to give a practical lesson on multiplying an existing conjured item. He used the pink toads from that breakfast as his example, and it wasn't long before hundreds of the things were hopping all over the classroom.

Flitwick then proved he had a sense of humor by opening the door, and letting the toads out into the castle. For the rest of the day, any time someone saw one of the pink toads, they hit it with a multiplication charm. The epidemic of pink toads was bound to help drive Umbridge insane.


	4. Gandhi's Come one, Come All

The next morning at breakfast Umbridge stood.

"Hem hem" she said, trying to get the attention of the students. It took nearly ten minutes for the students to calm down enough to listen to her.

Finally Umbridge spoke again.

"It has come to my attention that there is an effort to subvert the Ministry through noncompliance with Ministry decrees." Everyone was looking around in confusion,

"I am of course referring to the fact that only three students attended the required class of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Stifled giggles and snorts of laughter ran through the room.

Umbridge frowned and said "It is no laughing matter, continual refusal to comply with wizarding traditions could mean the expulsion of all those who refuse to attend class."

Then a Hufflepuff boy in his fourth year stood up and said "But Madame Umbridge, you yourself told us that there was nothing out in the real world to threaten us. Why should we waste our time learning defense if there is nothing to defend against? Besides according to you the Ministry would protect us all even if You-Know-Poo was back."

Laughter swept the room as Fred and George looked at one another each thinking the same thing. 'That could be a great attention getter to their joke shop slogan.'

Umbridge was flummoxed. The boy had disrespected the Dark Lord, who was dead, but he had also opposed her ministry decrees using her very words no less. She was not sure how to proceed, and so decided to go on as normal.

"Detention Mr. Croaaaack" Umbridge covered her mouth but it was too late.

Everyone in the hall started laughing hysterically; even McGonagall was covering her mouth with one hand.

Before anyone could react a blue message sparkled into existence behind Umbridge.

**Civil Disobedience is the Right of all People Who Possess Freedom**

**When a Government does not Choose to Obey it's People**

**Then it is the People's Sworn Duty**

**To Change the Government**

_**-Gandhi**_

Harry looked over at Hermione in shock, his mouth open. He knew who Ghandi was; Hermione had used the same call sign in her prank on Umbridge the day before.

Umbridge didn't know why everyone was suddenly looking at her until a Ravenclaw shouted out

"Ghandi's got the right idea!" she shouted out. Let's see how long the Ministry will keep the Toad here when we say **we don't want her!**"

Cheers crashed through the hall, Umbridge simply was unable to quiet them.

As everyone began leaving the hall, a second message appeared in glowing red letters.

**Hell's Carrots request meeting with Gandhi**

Underneath that blue letters quickly formed.

**When you learn who I am, I shall meet with you Carrots**

**-**_**Gandhi**_

Harry looked at Hermione again, and saw her casually pocket her wand. He couldn't believe it. Hermione, Queen of the Rules had become a prankster good enough to interest the twins.

Harry, deciding not to be left out, promptly dubbed himself **Emerald** a second generation Marauder.


	5. Press revolution

Nearly a week passed with not one person going to DADA. Even the Inquisitorial Squad stopped going because Umbridge would not be there. She was too busy hunting down those who should be attending her class to worry about teaching it. After a few days however, she became so distracted fighting the pranks that seemed to target her, that she stopped going after those who were skipping her class.

Between Fred, George, and Gandhi, Umbridge was running all over the place. What was best was that no one knew who Gandhi was, so Umbridge couldn't give him or her detention like she did with Fred and George.

The other teachers seemed to relish the mayhem, as long as it stayed out of their classrooms. The only exceptions were Filch, and Snape.

Filch was fighting a losing war against the increasing anarchy of the school. As prank after prank went off, he was hardly able to reach the scene of one, before another went off and he was called away.

Snape on the other hand seemed to take personal offense to ever prank that occurred in the school. He was taking points from Gryffindor for literally breathing, blinking, thinking, not thinking, and even once, for brewing potions! In potions class!

After that, even Neville realized that there was something wrong with Snape and not with him. Ironically his opposition to the pranks seemed only to encourage the pranksters to continue.

Harry decided to read up on the whole Gandhi thing, since that was where Hermione got her idea of a passive resistance movement from. After reading about Gandhi, he went on to the American Revolution and Civil Rights movement, before deciding to alter his as yet unused Marauder name.

The next morning at breakfast, after Umbridge had blown up another five toads (they kept getting multiplied, and none of the other teachers seemed inclined to get rid of them) a green message appeared on the Hogwarts ceiling.

**All Pranksters, Hogwarts is now a **

**Free Fire Zone**

**By Order of**

_**-Emerald Jefferson**_

_**Second generation Marauder**_

Everyone started looking around, only to notice three people in particular. The first two were Fred and George Weasley, who were looking at the message with a combination of awe, shock, excitement, and a tinge of fear.

The second person that everyone saw reacting to the message was Snape. For the first time in nearly ten years, Snape lost his composure. His face turned purple, and fear and anger flashed across his face, followed shortly by undiluted rage.

"Potter!" he screamed. "You will pay for this, I'll see you dead Potter! I'll see you dead!"

Snape stormed down towards Harry, he didn't even try to go for his wand; he seemed intent on simply strangling Harry with his bare hands. Before he reached Harry however, he pitched forward onto the floor with his shoes tied together.

Every person in the hall, including Umbridge, and the rest of the staff were watching Snape in shock.

It was only then that Snape realized what he had done, and his eyes rolled up and he fainted.

Harry and Hermione snickered at that, along with most of the hall. Even a few Slytherins were laughing softly.

McGonagall called for Madame Pomphrey, and Snape was taken out of the Hall while Umbridge looked on in confusion, her face covered in soot from the exploded toads.

Only a few minutes after Snape was moved to the hospital wing, the owls arrived with the Daily Prophet.

When Harry saw the headline he nearly did a spit take, and ended up coughing on his pumpkin Juice.

**Boycott at Hogwarts, Students Fight for Competent Teacher!**

_Today, an amazing story of Hogwarts inter house unity has reached the Prophet. All four Hogwarts houses have elected to boycott the Defense Against the Dark Arts class taught by the Ministry appointed Headmistress Madame Umbridge._

_The student population has united as one in this effort, and there has been no DADA class taught for nearly a week at Hogwarts._

_One student in Slytherin student, who wished to remain anonymous, said_

"_It's an outrage, we have had some bad defense teachers before, but Umbridge takes the cake. Not only do we learn nothing, but the woman can't seem to go for more than a minute before she tries to recruit us to spy on one another. I'm proud that we are taking a stand against this utter incompetence on the part of the Ministry."_

_It seems rather worrisome that a Ministry appointed teacher would attempt to get students to spy for the Ministry while they are still underage. We wonder just what else Madam Umbridge is doing that convinced the entire student body to rebel en mass against her._

_We here at the Prophet have heard nearly unbelievable stories out of Hogwarts in the past, but this is beginning to look more and more like a movement. Various leaders of this boycott have begun referring to themselves by aliases, using the names of muggles who lead their own fight for freedom._

_It seems that this generation of Hogwarts students is not willing to allow the ministry to attack them verbally or politically without fighting back. We here at the Prophet commend them for taking a stand against a corrupt and incompetent Ministry of Magic, and hope they win their fight._

Harry read the article in shock. Hermione reading over his shoulder seemed to be having a similar reaction. They had both expected to be condemned in the press for going against 'the rightful government' and for being 'foolish children not understanding their own actions', so to be publicly supported was a shock.

All across Britain wizards and witches sat up and took notice of students willing to do what they would not, stand up and fight for their rights.

Within the Bank of Gringotts, Ragnock grinned when he read the paper. It seemed the wizarding world was finally waking up.

In the slums of the wizarding residential ally, the werewolves read the story in discarded papers and realized that they might have a way to get what they wanted, freedom from oppression.

In the Great Hall, the students were heartened by the display of public support, and many decided on their own between the Prophet and the message from Emerald Jefferson; it was time to step it up a notch.

There would be no mercy for Umbridge.

Hermione looked around the hall, and realized that this was the start of a true movement, one that could no longer be stopped or contained. She hoped the Ministry tried.


	6. Standing Tar

The day after the Prophet gave their unexpected endorsement to the boycott, Minister Fudge marched into the Great Hall during lunch with twenty aurors in tow.

He walked up to the podium at the front of the hall. Meanwhile the aurors spread out along the edges of the room.

Most of the students looked around uneasily. Hermione thought that this looked far too similar to a roundup for her comfort.

"Students of Hogwarts" the Minister began pompously. "I have come here today to inform you that you _will _be going to all of your classes from now on." Growls and snarls met that statement. The minister however ignored them. "Failure to comply will result in your immediate expulsion, and a prison sentence in Azkaban." The minister smirked "This little revolt of yours is now over."

Obviously Fudge expected every one of the students to just calmly obey his orders. That's not what happened.

Hermione stood up. She was glaring fiercely at the minister. "If you think that we are just going to roll over for you and your _thugs_, you have another thing coming" she said with barely suppressed fury.

The minister gaped for a moment then called out "Aurors, arrest this traitorous muggleborn slime." with a liberal amount of contempt.

Two aurors moved towards Hermione, and she began to feel a bit nervous. Was the movement weaker than she thought?

Then Colin Creevy stood up a few seats down. "You're not taking Hermione." He said firmly. Then he called out in a carrying voice that no one knew he had. "Give us liberty, or give us death! There is no in-between!"

The aurors kept coming, they had their wands pointed at Hermione and one of them sneered "Surrender your wand; you are under arrest for treason, mudblood."

Harry stood up next to Hermione and yelled out "Liberty or death!"

It took seconds.

Seconds that would change the wizarding world forever.

Every student in the great hall rose to their feet chanting.

"Liberty or death! Liberty or death! Liberty or death! Liberty or death! Liberty or death! Liberty or death!"

The aurors froze. Fudge froze, the students didn't. The chanting continued. The two aurors who had been sent to arrest Hermione were now facing nearly twenty wands from a good quarter of Gryffindor. The rest of the students had the other aurors at wand point.

Fudge paled. He realized that this had gotten out of control. The chanting grew louder in volume and faster in pace until the chant became garbled. Then they switched to cheering and stamping their feet.

Fudge cast sonorous on himself and still yelled to be heard over the crowd.

"You must go to class! Now!"

Hermione shook her head, the minister had no idea that the students would not obey him, he simply couldn't imagine it.

A new chant began this one even louder than the last.

"HELL NO! WE WON'T GO!

HELL NO! WE WON'T GO!

HELL NO! WE WON'T GO!

HELL NO! WE WON'T GO!

HELL NO! WE WON'T GO!

HELL NO! WE WON'T GO!

HELL NO! WE WON'T GO!"

The chant got louder and louder, Harry wondered if it would blow out the windows in the hall, it was that loud.

Umbridge paled as she saw what was left of her control over the school evaporate. She rushed up to Fudge and yelled in his ear (so that he could hear her over the chanting)

"I think we may have to try a different tactic Cornelius!"

Fudge, his face pale, nodded in agreement.

Before either of them could act however, a few pink toads landed on their heads, and they were both suddenly tarred and feathered.

Laughter cascaded through the hall, as both Umbridge and Fudge ran from the hall with stinging hexes being thrown at them on their way past.

The aurors tried to follow them, only to be tarred and feathered in their turn.

The students pursued the ministry employees from the hall, and the castle, and all the way across the grounds, Harry and Hermione leading the charge.

Finally as the ministry personnel got past the Hogwarts wards they disapperated to thunderous applause.

(AN)

I give credit where it is due; I got the idea of the chants from a reviewer who went by the name of _MMe. Pince_.

I hope you are enjoying the story, I plan to get back to actual character interactions next chapter, but this was a rather important chapter for the rest of the story.

The Ministry has just been chased out of Hogwarts, they won't take that lightly.

I will try and get into why the Prophet supported the boycott so early later.

Until then, review, the more I get the more motivated I am to write. That's the reason I'm getting this chapter out so soon after the last one, I got lots of positive reviews. So keep reading, keep reviewing, and I'll see all of you soon.


	7. Allies revealed, Pseudonyms not

The Ministry did not take being kicked out of Hogwarts lightly. Barley two hours after Fudge and Umbridge were kicked out, they returned with a force of forty five aurors, all of whom were willing to use force to put down the rebellion.

Realizing that they could not fight the Ministry's forces directly, the students surrendered the school back to the ministry. Never the less, they still refused to go to DADA.

Fudge was apocalyptic with fury, but recognized that trying to force nearly four hundred future voters to do anything against their will was a recipe for political disaster, especially if their parents got involved. He would be out of office so fast his head would spin, and he knew it. So while Umbridge was reinstated as Headmistress, High Inquisitor, and DADA teacher, the threat of Azkaban was removed from the bargaining table.

Meanwhile, outside Hogwarts, Fudge was engaged in a political fight for his life, as the werewolves had gone on strike only hours after the article in the Prophet broke. Worse, the goblins had reported trouble with their carts, and had temporarily suspended withdrawals and deposits at Gringotts.

With the werewolves forming a small but significant percentage of the lower class jobs, and the loss of accessible gold, the economy was staggering.

Harry and Hermione gathered together a large group of students after the return of the Ministry, and decided to wage a guerrilla war for their rights, both inside and outside Hogwarts. Naming themselves the Army of Liberty, they were dedicated to equal rights for all.

"So how many of us are there?" Harry asked after the first AL meeting was over.

"We have a hundred and fifty students in thirty squads." Hermione replied looking over her lists.

The two of them were in the Room of Requirement, where they were once again organizing against Umbridge. This time however, they were larger, more organized, and far more willing to act.

As Harry and Hermione left the RoR, they passed Umbridge, who was surrounded by croaking pink toads.

The spell had apparently been modified so that all of the toads would follow Umbridge spouting off various insults, some of which were quite inventive.

Harry and Hermione stepped to the side to let Umbridge flee before the pink swarm of swearing toads. As they passed by, Harry and Hermione cast a few multiplication charms on them.

Returning to the common room Hermione got started on her homework, while Harry joined a group of students all trying to figure out who Gandhi and Emerald Jefferson were.

Harry of course was taking part simply to divert guesses from the real identities. Fred and George thought that Emerald Jefferson was a Ravenclaw girl, and Gandhi was probably a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor boy between fourth and seventh year.

Harry of course encouraged this line of thinking.

Hermione still did not know that he was Jefferson; she also did not know that he knew she was Gandhi.

As they were talking Harry saw an owl tapping on the tower window. Opening the window, the owl stuck out its leg.

Harry, curious to see who was sending him mail late at night, and thus not searched by the Inquisitorial squad, (not that it mattered, as they now had AL members in the squad) opened it quickly.

_Dear Mr. Jefferson,_

_ I am the current editor of the daily Prophet. I'm sure that you and your compatriot Gandhi are wondering how the anti-Ministry article got past the ministry sensors yesterday. The truth is that I barely got the article out myself, and no one knew I had written it until it was too late. Fortunately, I was able to conceal my authorship and still remain in place. _

_As a light pureblood, I was able to get my post as editor of the Prophet, but I most emphatically support your revolutionary spirit. If I can be of assistance without compromising my position at the Prophet, rest assured I will be more than happy to help._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Jonathan Winthrop_

Harry starred at the letter for a few minutes in disbelief. They had an ally. A powerfully placed ally as well. The revolution was growing stronger each day. He wondered how long it would take until the Ministry was forced to give them their rights.

Ron walked up to Harry's chair and tried to grab the letter. Harry, knowing that Ron would blurt out who the letter was addressed to and make him a target for the Ministry (again) held on to it.

"What is it Potter? Like your fan mail to much to let others have it? Or maybe it's just the fans you're addicted to?" Ron said angrily.

Harry knew that Ron was jealous of him and Hermione since the boycott began, but he had no idea that things had gotten this bad between them.

"No Ron, this letter is simply private, and I would prefer not to share it with anyone. Is privacy a crime when you're famous?"

Ron's ears turned red, closely followed by his face.

"You think you're so special Potter, but really, you're just pathetic."

Harry lost his temper. "Oh yeah?" he asked standing up and glaring at Ron "Well at least I'm loyal enough to my friends that I don't abandon them when they most need me. At least I am willing to take responsibly for my own mistakes, unlike someone else I could name. Isn't that so Weasley?" Harry said with spite.

Ron drew his wand and had a curse on his lips when Harry grabbed his wand out of his hand and threw it across the room.

Ron looked down dumbly for a moment and then tried to punch Harry in the jaw. Harry however, used to avoiding punches from Dudley moved to the right and brought his own fist into Ron's stomach.

Ron flew backward, falling to the floor. He got back up and charged Harry with his fists raised.

Harry moved to the side, tripped him, and drove his elbow into Ron's back.

Ron hit the floor face first and stayed there gasping for air.

"Ron, I've put up with a lot of shit from you over the years, I'm done. We are no longer friends, and I advise you to stay away from me."

Harry then sat down and began his homework, uncaring of the shocked silence that filled the common room. Fred and George just shook their heads at their bother's stupidity.

(AN)

For those who don't know, (I suspect that many non Americans won't) tar and feathering was a humiliating punishment used by the American Yankees in the period before the American Revolution to stop British tax collectors from collecting the taxes the colonists were protesting.

Tar, a very sticky, smelly gummy substance was poured on the tax collectors, and then feathers were thrown on top of them and they stuck. Today the modern way to do it would probably be glue and feathers. The tar could take years to come off completely. Of course with magic it's a bit different, but it is both humiliating, and symbolic.


	8. Power of the Enemy

Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort sat in his manor in Little Hangleton, and watched as the wizarding world changed completely. He wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not, but for his followers the opinion was that the new changes were defiantly bad.

Many purebloods had watched their family fortunes go up in smoke in a matter of hours. The complete collapse of the Ministry controlled economy was sending shockwaves through the wizarding world, and not just in Britain.

Voldemort was not terribly upset at the loss of his follower's gold as the Ministry had lost even more, and Dumbledore was still being hunted.

On the other hand, with the wizarding world in chaos, this might be the perfect time to take control.

Deciding that it would not do to give the people an enemy to rally against, Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to use the Imperious Curse on as many ministry workers as possible. Specifically the high ranked ministry personnel.

Within a few days the Ministry of Magic would be under Voldemort's direct control.

With the ministry under his control he could take Hogwarts at his leisure. Hopefully the wizarding public would be unaware of the coup until it was too late.

Unfortunately for Voldemort, he didn't stop to consider how he was going to rule a country full of civil unrest once he got control.

This oversight was based on the idea that the wizarding public would be as indifferent to him as they were the first time. This time however, the wizarding world was in the middle of a revolution where the wizarding public was actually fighting. This oversight would spell ultimate doom for Voldemort's movement.

Meanwhile out in London, Dumbledore finished extracting the true memories of a young Tom Riddle from a house elf. The house elf in question was rendered brain dead by the overpowered use of legitimacy required to retrieve the memory. Dumbledore consoled himself that it was for the Greater Good that he gained the necessary information to maneuver Harry and Voldemort to their ultimate end.

Dumbledore was unaware of the social revolution sweeping the British wizarding world that would wipe all of his plans away without a care. Dumbledore planned to let Voldemort take the Ministry in a year or two, but he had no idea that social unrest might speed up the timeline.

Dumbledore was equally unaware that by the time he was ready to return to Hogwarts and lead the "light" side, Britain would have collapsed into civil war between the Purebloods and the rest of the country.

Ironically, this would put Dumbledore on the same side as Voldemort as they both worked to try and keep the purebloods in power.

Within the Ministry, the purebloods were franticly trying to figure out what went wrong. One day everything was fine and dandy, with only minor political problems over the dismissal of Dumbledore.

The very next day, Hogwarts was in a state of open rebellion, the Goblins had closed Gringotts, the werewolves were striking, and the Muggle Borns were refusing to pay taxes or rent to pureblood institutions.

What was worse, many of the more outspoken supporters of the revolutionaries were being fired on the spot, or even arrested.

With chaos assailing from every corner, most did not notice a few prominent political advisors such as Lucis Malfoy and Theodore Nott to name a few visiting most of the senior department heads in their offices. Even fewer connected those visits to the new ministry policy of imprisoning revolutionaries without charges or trials.

Within a week Voldemort and his death eaters had effectively taken the ministry, practically without firing a shot. In the eyes of the wizarding public however, things just got more heated. Aurors and 'Patriots' were routinely fighting in Diagon Ally and throughout the wizarding world.

Hundreds of Muggle Borns were arrested on charges treason and thrown in Azkaban without trial.

It was here that the Army of Liberty made its début.

Having trained for about a month in squads, the Army of Liberty was itching to act. Harry and Hermione decided that if they were going to do something, they had to strike hard, fast, and they had to make a serious impression.

Thanks to the scar connection, the AL knew that Voldemort had taken the Ministry. They also knew that he was planning on freeing his loyal followers within the week.

So they decided that they might as well take out some Death Eaters at the same time as they freed hundreds of Muggle Borns.

Three days before Voldemort was going to free his imprisoned Death Eaters, one hundred witches and wizards on brooms flew into Azkaban. The wards were avoided simply because they were designed to stop swimmers from escaping or attacking.

Flyers had only a few wards to stop them, and with the raw power of Harry Potter attacking them, they crumbled within seconds.

The one hundred solders of the AL landed near the outer wall of Azkaban and set hundreds of Patronus spells into the fortress.

It took less than ten minutes for every Dementor to be surrounded and shredded by Patroni.

With the dementors gone, the twenty squads of the AL blasted the doors of Azkaban and stormed the remaining guards.

With the guards dead, (they were pureblood hit wizards) the AL troops threw portkeys into cells with Muggle Borns, and threw curses into cells containing Death Eaters.

In less than thirty minutes every Muggle Born prisoner in Azkaban was gone, and every Death Eater was dead.

Before leaving, Harry threw up the Liberty Mark. A holographic image of the statue of liberty with a blazing torch in one hand, and a wand in the other, both held aloft.

(A/N)

For the record, the name Emerald Jefferson, the name Harry is going by is based off of Thomas Jefferson one of America's founding fathers, and a revolutionary NOT Jefferson Davies first and only president of The Confederate States of America.

While tar and feathering was painful and often fatal to British tax collectors, in the magical world it is little more than a very painful and humiliating prank that leaves burns on the skin, and of course makes the victim a laughing stock.

I know that this might seem a bit fast paced, but I had some serious writers block so I decided to just skip the time that I had no ideas for.

When Dumbledore comes back he will get quite the shock, things are no longer going according to plan.


	9. Spell Heard Round the World

Albus Dumbledore apparited into Diagon Ally under a glamour charm, as far as he knew he was still a fugitive. While he had been unable to contact the Order in a few days, (he was busy hunting down Riddle's Horcruxes) he didn't imagine that things would have changed too much in a few days without him being aware of it.

Thus, Dumbledore (currently under a glamour that made him look like a seventy year old wizard) was particularly surprised when a curse whizzed by his overly large nose less than a second after his arrival.

Albus had been through two wars in his lifetime, and he knew that a third was coming, and you don't survive that many conflicts without getting some decent reflexes. Those reflexes saved his life.

Dumbledore jumped back and raised a shield before trying to figure out what was going on. The last time he checked Diagon Ally was a shopping district, not a war zone. It looked like a war zone now.

There were two groups hurling curses at one another. On one side were about thirty ministry aurors casting spells that were at best semi legal and mostly lethal. On the other side were about sixty _civilians_ casting legal but just as lethal spells right back. Dumbledore watched as a ministry auror who he _knew_ was a death eater last just year (Crabbe senior for the record) cast an Avada Kedavra at one of the civilians.

Dumbledore was more than a little confused and off balance. Off balance is the last thing you want to be when you suddenly find yourself standing in between two forces trying their best to kill one another.

Albus tried his best to shield himself from the attacks that were whizzing back and forth, but an explosive curse struck the shop behind him and splinters peppered his back.

Albus realized that his position was untenable, and apparited behind the lines of the civilian battle group.

A wise decision as it turned out as less than a minute after his appearance (while he was still trying to catch his breath and figure out just what the hell was going on) twenty Hogwarts students in four squads port keyed into Diagon Ally and began reinforcing the civilians.

Chants of "Liberty! Liberty! Liberty!" filled the air as they saw that Harry Potter was leading one of the squads.

Dumbledore was absolutely gob smacked when he saw Harry Potter leading Hogwarts students into combat against the Ministry personal. 'What the hell is going on?' Albus thought to himself.

Harry and his squads of students pushed the aurors/death eaters back and after taking heavy losses (ten dead fifteen wounded) the Ministry enforcers fled.

Harry cast a spell into the sky that created an image of the statue of Liberty holding a flaming torch and wand up to the sky.

The cheers were deafening when the symbol appeared.

Dumbledore decided that it was time for him to make an entrance and find out why the hell his pawn was leading an army against the ministry here in Diagon ally when he was supposed to be being isolated and hardened emotionally at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter" Dumbledore called out, not dropping his glamours for fear of attracting Ministry personnel (remember Dumbledore has yet to grasp the situation _at all_)

Harry looked up at the man who called out to him and said "Sorry, we are not taking any recruits for the AL outside of Hogwarts, you'll need to join the Minute Men if you want to fight."

This response to a simple greeting stymied Dumbledore for a few seconds during which Harry called out. "Ok, stay alert people; I want defensive fortifications along this ally, and hold the entrance to Gringotts, we have five more squads on the way to reinforce us."

Dumbledore spoke again "Mr. Potter I really must speak to you about a matter of some urgency"

Harry however barely gave him any reaction just snorted and said "You and every other non loyalist citizen."

Harry then went right back to work organizing who knows what.

Dumbledore followed Harry and when he was close enough not to be casually overheard in all of the noise from the ally he said quietly "Mr. Potter I am Dumbledore, I am currently hiding from the ministry aurors and do not wish to drop my glamors."

Harry's eyes snapped up to Dumbledore's for a moment before continuing his work.

"Nice to see you sir, I was wondering whether you would show up and support us. Feel free to take any position and lead any Minute Man squad you like, we will have another incursion in about five minutes"

Dumbledore was again confused "Mr. Potter I have no idea what is going on, would you mind explaining the situation?" Dumbledore said firmly expecting instant obedience.

"I don't have the time sir, go to a non combat zone and try and get your information there, we're about to be buried under Ministry Death Eaters any minute now."

So saying Harry hurried off to organize a group of seven adult witches who looked like they hadn't a clue what they were doing.

Dumbledore blinked in shock at his abrupt dismissal and decided that he would take his pawns advice and determine the state of the board between light and dark.

What Dumbledore failed to realize was that the old board he had been playing on had not just changed; it had been blasted apart and was now a completely different game between the elite purebloods and rich, and everyone else. Light and dark no longer mattered for most of the country, and Dumbledore would not be able to grasp the change in time.

Dumbledore apparited to his brother's pub to see if he could gather information there, he had no idea what Fudge had done, but it looked like Harry had foolishly started some kind of civil war before Voldemort could declare himself active. Dumbledore was cursing Harry for his stupidity as he walked into the Hogs Head and began talking with his brother on current events.

When the two of them were done, Albus had to sit down. Everything was going wrong; Harry had raised an army and was leading the _people_ of Britain against the rightful government. That was not supposed to happen, Harry was supposed to lead the light against the dark, but no one cared about those old allegiances any more. What had he done wrong? Albus asked himself.

When he left Hogwarts everything was going perfectly. Harry had trained a group of students in light magic combat, and Harry had even named the group after him. Harry had never the less been isolated and was being emotionally hardened by Umbridge's physical abuse and Severus's mind rapes. What had gone wrong? Now Harry was not only, **not** leading the Light against the Dark, he _was_ leading some sort of popular revolution against the pureblood government.

That was unacceptable, the purebloods were Dumbledore's base of power, and they were the people who had the right to rule the country. Harry's revolution could open the way to the Dark winning the government, or worse, destroying the pureblood government and creating a so called democracy that would result in anarchy.

Dumbledore began to plot how to get Harry back to leading the Light.

(AN)

In regards to the "destruction" of the dementors, In the Azkaban raid there were two hundred people, and each cast the patronus charm four to six times. That's an excess of _one thousand patroni_. I decided that just because Dementors are immortal, that doesn't mean they are invincible.

With that number of patroni the dementors were surrounded, trapped and their powers broken by the overwhelming power of the patroni. The dementors aren't dead, but it will take them a few decades to create forms again, and nearly a century before they have the power to inflict mindless terror by their mere presence.

Hopefully that cleared things up a bit for you.

Now, one thing I absolutely _love_ about writing HP fan fiction is that the plot in the books was just _so damn fragile._ I mean, literally _one word_ in the entire series could change the entire outcome of the story.

Heck, just give a few more feet between the characters in Philosophers stone and Hermione never gets locked in a cage match with the troll, and oh look, Harry Ron and Hermione don't become friends, leading to Quirril getting the Stone, Voldy coming back to life, boom, new story. All from _one word changed!_

That's what I really love about this fandom, and that's really what most of my stories are based off of (except for Reality Seer, but that's a whole nother kettle of fish as it were).


	10. Battle Lines

After securing Diagon Ally from the third wave of Ministry Death Eaters, Harry took his squad back to Hogwarts.

A relief squad took up their positions as they left, making sure that the defenses didn't weaken even for a moment.

Harry and his squad Portkeyed outside the gates of Hogwarts, and quickly moved back inside the school where they could rest.

A majority of the staff were neutral as far as the revolution went. They didn't want to condone violence, or treason, but on the other hand they realized that the Ministry had gone to far (remember they don't know Voldemort is in charge)

Of course they had some allies among the faculty, professor Flitwick and professor Sprout both supported them, and Flitwick was even training some of the younger years in combat.

On the other hand, Snape violently opposed the rebellion; after all as a Death Eater the revolution threatened his power base. He did what he could to discourage students from fighting, but his sneering insults and threats only made the revolutionaries more determined.

After one insult to many, a Slytherin sixth year sent a reducto into Snape's chest. While he survived the experience, he was forced to flee Hogwarts for fear of his life.

After getting healed up at the Ministry field Hospital (the best facility the purebloods had access to) Snape began making healing potions for the Death Eaters on Voldemort's orders.

With Christmas now approaching, the fighting was growing more heated, and more widespread. Many magicals who lived in small towns with muggle populations stopped paying their taxes to the Ministry and put up wards to stop Ministry enforcers (they were no longer called aurors) from appariting into their homes.

Diagon Ally was the sight of battles almost daily, as the Purebloods tried to dislodge the rebels who controlled the British magical economic center.

Especially violent was the area where Diagon and Knockturn Ally met. The Ministry still held Knockturn Ally under firm control, and they had quite a bit of support now that the laws inhibiting the killing of muggleborns had been repealed.

On the other hand, Diagon Ally was filled with shops that were at the very least supportive of, if not out right participating in, the revolution.

St. Mungos hospital was firmly under rebel control with even the enforcers not bothering to attack it any more. The wards were to powerful, and there were too many Minute Men supporting the two squad AL garrison, for any attack to work without an army larger than the purebloods could safely muster.

Gringotts had officially declared its neutrality, and it continued to serve purebloods and ministry personnel, at least on parchment. In reality no Ministry personnel could get to the bank to make a withdrawal or deposit. The AL and the Minute Men who were almost always in Diagon Ally prevented them from getting to the steps, let alone the doors.

The Goblins didn't seem to mind that however, as they unofficially supported the revolutionaries and thought that a few months of no Pureblood gold was a small price to pay for freedom.

Hogwarts was quite obviously the rebel command center and it's most powerful fortification. With McGonagall, a neutral pureblood, as Headmistress, the rebels could conduct raids from Hogwarts with near impunity.

On the other hand, the Ministry facility with its various detectors and sensors was firmly under Pureblood control, as was Hogsmead and what remained of Azkaban. The Purebloods also controlled Knockturn Ally and had numerous heavily warded manors as bases.

Voldemort and the Ministry also were able to convince the European Ministries that the rebels were merely criminal elements that were organized under the Dark Lord Albus Dumbledore.

Because the European purebloods didn't want revolutions of their own, they agreed to send money, resources, gold, and even some troops to help prop up the British pureblood government.

Of course the fact that the British Purebloods were arrogant in the extreme even when horrifically outnumbered by rebels, stopped many of the foreign troops from putting their heart into aiding them

The British Ministry also was able to keep control of _The Daily Prophet_.

While the rebels ignored it, (and indeed many canceled their subscriptions outright) the paper was useful for keeping the purebloods (and various other loyalists) ignorant of the scale of the fighting, and how little the Ministry actually controlled.

This kept the non combat purebloods happy, as they were confidant that the Ministry could stop these criminals and dark creatures from doing much damage to the wizarding world.

The _Prophet_ neglected to tell it's readers that well over half the magical world in Britain was under rebel control, and they were gaining ground and followers every day.

Even foreign troops couldn't stop the tide of liberty as winter deepened.

The AL conducted strikes in Hogsmead to weaken the Pureblood garrison, preparing for their eventual invasion of the town, and the Ministry building itself was damaged when unstable and highly explosive potions were sent to the Ministry via the floo network.

The resulting explosions killed a few Purebloods, injured a good sized chunk (thirty or so) but the real damage was done to the Ministry building itself as the explosions collapsed part of the Ministry complex, incidentally destroying the underage magical detectors, the trace enchantment, and the central floo office, shutting the floo down for nearly a week.

In the mean time, Dumbledore tried to get back into the Ministry. He believed that with rebels taking over well over half the magical world the Ministry would welcome him back with open arms. It didn't happen like that.

When Dumbledore appeared in the Ministry atrium (shortly before the floo bombing) he was immediately attacked by Death Eater enforcers who were in Ministry uniforms. Fighting nearly thirty wizards (and one psychotically laughing witch) proved impossible even for Dumbledore, and he was forced to retreat towards the Minister's office hoping to explain himself before he had to flee from the Ministry.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore, he was unaware that the Ministry was firmly under Voldemort's control, and thus the Minister himself (yes Fudge is still there) was also under the Imperious.

Dumbledore managed to get to the Minister's office (stunning no less than ten of the thirty Ministry Enforcers) and shouted

"Fudge! Listen to me you blathering idiot! I'm here to…"

No doubt Dumbledore was going to say something exceedingly stupid in the hopes of getting the Minister to order the enforcers to stop firing. Unfortunately at that exact moment the potion bombs sent by the rebels detonated two floors above, and the ceiling collapsed, killing a few of the enforcers and trapping Dumbledore in a small space that he was able to protect with a shield.

Realizing that the Ministry had been attacked Dumbledore cursed and Portkeyed away, planning to come back later and convince the Ministry to accept his help.

Hundreds in the Ministry had heard Dumbledore was attacking the Ministry himself, and the potion bombs seemed only to confirm it.

Dumbledore's attack on the Ministry of Magic convinced almost all of the purebloods (and a good deal of the foreign Ministries) that Fudge was telling the truth and Dumbledore was indeed a Dark Lord.

The Daily Prophet immediately began assailing him as a Dark Lord who was leading the criminals against the Ministry.

Naturally the revolutionaries knew that Dumbledore was not their leader (Harry Potter was and almost everyone knew it) but the ignorant purebloods who still read the Daily Prophet ate up the lies.

Voldemort (who was franticly trying to keep what was left of his government under control) spared a small chuckle for the fate of Dumbledore, before diving back into his work, crucioing anyone who had failed him and his new government. Considering the fact that the government had lost over half of their territory, and well over three quarters of their population, there were a lot of people to punish for failure.

In the mean time, the AL continued expanding, and they even sent a few emissaries to other countries asking for aid.

Japan and Egypt were both considering sending aid, while the various North American Ministries (the Union, The Confederacy, The Republic of Texas, The Republic of Louisiana, The Peoples Republic of California, the New Mexican Empire, the Mexican empire, and the Canadian Commonwealth) were largely uncaring of the war across the Atlantic. (The magical nations in North America were mostly concerned with other Nations in North America, just like the Europeans were only concerned about Europe.)

A few of the South East Asian countries like Vietnam, supported the revolution, but they could offer no real support.

Within Europe, however was another story. The Werewolf packs were supportive of the revolution, and they were beginning to fight against their own Ministries. The Goblins while officially neutral were beginning to hike prices on loans given to purebloods, especially to the pureblood Ministries.

The Centaurs largely ignored the entire conflict as they already knew the outcome, while other races such as the Vela and Fay politically supported the British revolution.

The upshot of it all was that many of the weaker European Ministries were only able to send token aid to Britain because they were fighting to stop their own oppressed people from rebelling.

By the time Christmas came around, the Hogwarts Express had been destroyed by enforcers and the students were forced to take Portkeys to the train platform.

Dumbledore was still on the run, and it looked like he would stay that way for the foreseeable future.

Harry Potter and the officers of the AL stayed behind at Hogwarts during the break training and planning for the next round of hostilities.

An ad hock truce had begun during the Christmas holidays, and Harry planed for the AL to go on the offensive once they were reassembled.

(AN)

I know I haven't updated in a while, but real life got in the way.

I realize that this story has significant American overtones, but as an American I'm writing using what I'm most familiar with. If you don't like mythical European wizards acting like Americans from the 1700's then stop reading the story and read something else, common sense people.

**Blood Rant**

Now, this is something that either I'm completely wrong about (most likely) or something that a vast majority of Fan Fiction writer have missed (possible but unlikely).

When we first hear about the whole muggleborn vs pureblood thing in the first book, a muggleborn is born to two non magical parents and a pureblood is born from two magical parents. Half bloods (like Dean Thomas) have one parent who is magical and one who is not.

So by those criteria, isn't Harry a Pureblood? His parents were both magical (even if one of them _was_ muggleborn she was still a witch) and neither of his parents were muggles.

If you take that as the definition of Pureblood then no wonder Voldemort won the war in the seventh book! He wasn't just leading the aristocracy (although that's mostly what we see) but he was in fact leading a good percentage of the wizarding world.

Most Fan fiction authors seem to write like the whole war was one or two percent of the population (the aristocracy DEs) against everyone else.

But when you really look at it, Voldemort could have had up to ten or even twenty percent of the population supporting him. And that's more than enough to take over a country by force (just look at Hitler who did the same thing with similar demographics)

Really, you have to wonder how Voldemort LOST the war all things considered.


	11. Fire and Counter Fire

An explosion rocked Hogsmead and debris from the destroyed building struck the Ministry Enforcers.

The AL was launching a massive attack against the Ministry garrison in the town.

"Move! Move! Move!" Harry yelled.

The explosion was one of the pure blood stores being blasted into the Enforcer camp. AL squads (disillusioned) ran into the town and began striking the enforcers from behind cover.

The Enforcers were disorientated, and out maneuvered. Unfortunately that didn't mean they weren't dangerous.

Harry, who was leading squad one, ducked as a green burst of light flew over his head.

Harry responded with an explosive curse that sent three Enforcers to the ground and killed two of them. The third, one Rabastian Lestrange, tried to clear his vision to aim.

Harry's squad didn't give him the time to regain his senses. A penetrator curse from Blaise Zambini punched a hole through his chest.

The squads of the AL moved forward, blasting and killing Enforcers as they went.

As the battle wore on, most of the AL members lost their disillusionment charms and it became easier for the Enforcers to target them.

Harry cursed as he realized that his squads were getting bogged down. Realizing that if Ministry reinforcements arrived his forces would lose, Harry ordered a full fighting retreat to the edge of the town.

Despite the fact that they were retreating, the Enforcers didn't pursue. They were simply too exhausted. Even the psychotic form of Bellatrix Lestrange was left panting and spent, without the energy to follow the retreating AL troops.

As the AL left the town borders they aparated back to the outskirts of Hogwarts' wards.

Shortly after their retreat, a large group of Enforcers Portkeyed outside the Town and rushed in to kill the rebels who had already vanished.

The third attempt to take Hogsmead had failed. This one had been closer than either of the others, but they still got bogged down fighting in the center of the town.

The injured were sent via Portkey to St. Mungos, and the soldiers who were merely exhausted by nearly an hour of combat returned to their dorms.

Harry however met up with Hermione and research division.

"Hey Hermione, How are you doing?" Harry asked as he sat next to her in the Library.

"I'm fine Harry, what about you?" she asked in concern, taking into account his torn, bloody, dusty clothing and his overall haggard appearance.

"I'm fine Hermione." Harry said automatically. "I just need to find a better way to attack Hogsmead; this is the third assault that has failed."

Hermione frowned and looked at one of her notebooks.

"I think I can give you something that can help, even if it can't win for you."

"What?" Harry said desperately, suddenly staring intently at her.

"Well, I wonder if you could get a large group, maybe five of six squads, to cast _avis_ outside of Hogsmead. Then the conjured birds can give the troops a chance to advance and attack while the Enforcers are distracted. Plus, the birds can defend the troops my taking curses meant for our soldiers." Hermione said in a rush.

Harry stared at her for a few moments, then leapt up and hugged her.

"Genius!" he exclaimed.

Hermione blushed, and looked down at her books.

HP******************HP****************HP

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed.

Everything was falling apart. Hogsmead had been attacked again. Once again, his enforcers had failed to respond in time, due to the sabotaged Ministry spell alert system. A system that Voldemort himself had ordered sabotaged years ago no less! It was maddening. He had finally taken the Ministry, something he had dreamed about for years, but found that he was now weaker than ever.

Voldemort now found himself in the unaccustomed role of protector not aggressor. He was used to attacking Ministry held areas that were poorly defended. He had learned to strike hard and fast and never stay in one place long. Unfortunately, he now found himself in the position of protecting areas that he didn't have the troops to cover.

Taking the Ministry had been easy. Keeping the Ministry was quite frankly even easier. But none of that mattered because the Ministry had lost most of its power.

The Floo Bombing had crippled the ability of the Ministry to detect magic in the British Isles.

Voldemort had tried to anticipate Potters moves, he even had gotten most of his guesses right, unfortunately the Ministry just didn't have the troops to stop him.

Voldemort knew that the only way to beat Potter was to kill him personally. To do that however would mean revealing that he controlled the British Ministry.

The results of that would be the immediate revocation of the international aid that was keeping his government afloat. Worse, many of the light purebloods currently supporting the Ministry would stop supporting it if it became known he controlled it.

In other words, if he didn't kill Potter, Potter would take the Ministry. If Voldemort revealed himself and killed Potter (something far from certain) he would lose popular support among the purebloods, and would probably lose the Ministry anyway. A true Catch 22 scenario.

For this reason, Voldemort was in an understandably bad mood. He had won the most important battle by taking the Ministry, but now he had no way to win the war.

HP*****************HP*****************HP

Dumbledore too was in a foul mood and for much the same reason. He couldn't' think of a way to regain control of _anything_!

Potter was leading a revolution against the Ministry. Voldemort was undoubtedly in control of said Ministry, and Dumbledore had practically nothing.

The remnants of the Order was still somewhat loyal to him, but a handful of barely combat capable wizards were no match for the armies commanded by both Voldemort and Potter.

Dumbledore had lost control of _everything_ and he still didn't know _how!_ This revolution seemed to spring up from nowhere! It was insane. There was no way he could have missed such a large movement brewing right under his nose. It just wasn't possible.

Then again, considering current events, Dumbledore had to concede that it _had_ happened. This led him to wonder just what else he might have missed.

"Ah Molly, so glad you could come." Dumbledore said brightly as the aforementioned witch stumbled out of the fireplace in shock.

"Headmaster you have to do something!" Molly shrieked. "Arthur has been arrested along with Kinsley and Tonks!"

Dumbledore frowned. "How did they know?" he muttered to himself.

The people Molly had just named were not only Dumbledore's eyes and ears in the Ministry, Tonks and Kinsley were two of only four people in the entire Order who were combat capable.

With Kinsley and Tonks arrested, only he and Moody were capable of actual combat missions against the forces that sought to destroy their way of life.

What was worse was that at this point, the Order was facing both Voldemort _and_ Potter's revolution, as both movements were trying to change the Wizarding world into a place that would be unpleasant for Dumbledore and his followers.

Molly continued to shriek about her dear husband doing nothing wrong when suddenly Dumbledore paled.

"What is it?" Molly asked Dumbledore concerned.

"Voldemort must have tortured Severus for information on the Order. I hope he is still alive."

HP*******************HP******************HP

Snape sat in his workroom happily. Dumbledore was finally gone for good, so Snape had no qualms about giving the Dark Lord all the information on the Order that he required.

While Snape might no longer be under Dumbledore's protection, Snape no longer needed it.

Unaware of the revolution (Snape read the Prophet) Snape was coldly certain that Voldemort would be ruling for many years, and that if Dumbledore survived, he would never be in any position to do anything to the betrayer of the Order.

Besides, the approval of the Dark Lord now was far more important than the possible ramifications that his leak might one day land him in some form of trouble. After all, the chances of Voldemort suddenly dying of a heart attack and leaving Snape unprotected were, rather slim.

No, Snape was sure that Dumbledore would either get caught and killed by the Dark Lord, or he would die of old age while trying to remain in hiding. Snape knew that Dumbledore didn't have the magical strength or manpower to challenge the Dark Lord for control of the Ministry or the country.

Unfortunately for Snape, he was unaware of the very powerful wizard with lots of manpower who _was_ capable of challenging Voldemort for control of the Ministry. Moreover, said wizard was currently doing just that.

Of course even if Snape had heard that, he wouldn't have believed it. He was simply incapable of believing that a Potter could be competent. That fact that James Potter was far more competent than him with a wand had no bearing on his belief.

Because of this, Snape refused to believe that Harry Potter had actually done what he claimed to have done (i.e. kill Quirril, Diary Riddle, Basilisk, drive off Dementors, duel Voldemort ect.). Because of this refusal to believe in Potters accomplishments, it would come as a rather large shock to Snape when Harry Potter finally did out duel Voldemort and live to tell the tale.

HP******************HP******************HP

Ragnock smiled as he heard reports from Gringotts branches around the world. The wizards in many areas were beginning to wake up. Already, the German Werewolves were striking. The muggleborn in France were refusing to pay taxes, and the protests there had the potential to topple the French Ministry.

Ragnock, and by extension Gringotts, were delighted with this turn of events. They expected to be second class citizens for years more, until they were able to challenge the combined might of European wizards by force of arms.

Now however, these revolutions that were beginning to sweep through Europe might be able to help them gain their rights from the wizarding governments.

Ragnock chuckled as he realized that the oppressive governments of Europe weren't going to last much longer. The People had spoken, the clock was ticking.

(A/N)

This chapter is dedicated to the revolutionaries in Tunisia, Egypt, Iran, and other Middle Eastern countries currently (or formerly in the first two cases) fighting for governments that represent them. As the revolutions spread through the Middle East, I intend to spread my own revolutions throughout my fictional Europe.

Let the revolutionary movement sweep aside the corrupt dictators who have ruled for far too long, let the people rule their own countries. They want it, they most certainly deserve it. The dictators have been in power anywhere from ten to forty years, they've had their time, and it's now someone else's turn.


	12. The Spreading Force

Bellatrix lay in her bed, exhausted after a day of heavy fighting in Hogsmead. While they had killed five rebels after overwhelming one of the squads, she had lost nearly thirty enforcers, either dead, or to injured to continue fighting for some time.

Bellatrix knew that at this rate she would be unable to hold Hogsmead, but any attempt to put up wards was attacked, and only the most powerful wards slowed the rebels anyway. The defensive structures that the enforcers had made could hold off a few spells, but a concentrated attack would overwhelm them. She was at a loss. The village was already strewn with rubble from the last few attacks, and most of the residents had already fled. Bellatrix was struggling to find a real reason to hold Hogsmead at the moment.

Originally, Hogsmead was the largest concentration of purebloods, so it had to be held simply because it supplied most of the taxes and fighters to the pure blooded Ministry. Now, the village was almost abandoned by the pureblood civilians, and Bellatrix couldn't figure out why they were still holding it when it was obviously indefensible.

While thinking about this, Bellatrix had been getting ready for bed in one of the abandoned buildings claimed as Enforcer headquarters in Hogsmead. As soon as she lay down, the screaming started. Bellatrix sighed and grabbed her wand. This long day wasn't over yet.

HP********************HP**********************HP

Harry and his squad began conjuring and banishing large boulders into Hogsmead a few minutes after the birds had begun their attack.

While the birds themselves were only a distraction (albeit a rather vicious one), the boulders were supposed to help break any defensive works the enforcers had assembled in the last few hours.

Harry had decided to attack Hogsmead immediately with the new strategy, simply because he didn't want to give the Enforcers a chance to recover. Unfortunately this meant that his troops were also exhausted and some of his squads were undermanned.

Still, his forces were in better condition than the enforcers, who had lost far more troops earlier in the day, and these indirect attacks should help reduce Enforcer moral.

Harry banished a large boulder into the building identified as Enforcer Headquarters, but it was stopped and banished back at the rebel lines before impact.

Snarling, Harry hit the boulder with a much more powerful banishing charm and then blasted the boulder into smithereens.

The fast moving rock shards tore through the building, a few screams emanating from the building indicated that at least a few people were in there.

The birds flew down and began harrying the Enforcers who were in defensive positions. The Enforcers were obviously surprised by this tactic, and quickly began breaking cover so they could attack the birds that continued to dive bomb them.

When he saw that, Harry gave the order for the disillusioned squads to begin their advance.

The Enforcers were so busy fighting the birds (and slaughtering them to be perfectly frank) that they were unprepared for salvos of penetrating and blasting curses that seemed to come at them from nowhere. Of course they immediately knew the rebels were behind their lines, but the first few salvos had killed most of the garrison leaders, leaving the survivors to scramble for cover.

Dean Thomas ducked a killing curse and responded with a series of penetrating curses. The Enforcer who attacked his disillusioned form shielded the first two, ducked the third and sent a piece of rubble into the fourth. Unfortunately for the enforcer, the curse was known as a _penetrator_ for a _reason_. The curse punched straight through the piece of wood, and left a hole in the Enforcer's leg. The man screamed and went down.

Dean didn't stop to celebrate. His squad had been ambushed by one of the few groups to survive the first massed attack. Rushing over to one of his squad mates who had been revealed and was fighting two enforcers at once, Dean failed to see the concussion hex headed his way.

Fortunately for Dean, and indeed his entire squad, a conjured bird flew down and took the concussion hex. The bird was blasted into the ground and killed instantly, but Dean saw the hex and retaliated with a large scale blasting curse.

"Expulso!" he yelled pointing his wand in the direction of the Enforcer who attacked him from behind.

A Reducto has the capability of blasting apart a wall, an expulso on the other hand was a spell designed to take down buildings.

The pile of rubble the Enforcer was hiding behind never stood a chance.

Harry looked up sharply as the sound of a very large explosion rocked Hogsmead. Only a few Enforcers seemed to have escaped the salvoes of fire that were poured into their lines half an hour ago. Harry was beginning to worry now however. It was only a matter of time before Ministry reinforcements arrived, and when they did Harry hoped to already be in control of the town. From the sounds of it, the fighting was _not_ dying down.

HP*********************HP*******************HP

Sirius glared at Dumbledore.

"What do you mean a two front war Dumbledore?" he said dangerously.

Dumbledore sighed. "Voldemort," (he ignored the shudders as always) "has taken the Ministry, but he is not the only ones we are now fighting. There is a second group that is trying to destabilize the country.

Remus growled "You've said this before Dumbledore, but so far I can't see any secondary group fighting for _anarchy_."

Dumbledore sighed as the rest of the Order looked at Remus in shock.

"W-what do you mean Remus?" Hestia asked hesitantly.

"This group that Dumbledore is talking about is a movement to give every creature rights, including muggleborns, goblins, and _werewolves_. I fail to see how this is a bad thing." Remus finished with a glare at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed again. "While admirable in their goals, the methods this group employs are nearly as Dark as the Death Eaters themselves. They routinely slaughter their enemies, leaving none alive." Dumbledore said sadly. "We cannot allow such a terrorist group to rule, any more than we can afford a Voldemort run Ministry."

Remus snorted "This group puts _down_ the Death Eaters, and that's more than I can say for us." He looked around scornfully. "We are a small group of people with no intelligence, no real combat capability, and no way of getting _either_. _They_ have the power, intelligence, and _spine_ to put these monsters down for good, and frankly they are doing a better job of it then we ever could."

Remus got up and stormed out of the room.

Molly glared after him, and then quickly switched her ire back to Dumbledore.

"What are we going to do about getting my Arthur free Dumbledore?" she asked angrily.

Dumbledore sighed again. "Molly, we don't have the forces to conduct a strike on Azkaban, I'm afraid for the moment there is nothing we can do."

Molly glared at him. "If you can't do anything Dumbledore, than I wonder what exactly is the point of this Order?"

So saying, she stormed into the kitchen.

With her departure, the Order meeting ended. The members who still had homes to go too returned to them via Portkey and Aparation. Moody had flatly vetoed the use of Floo so long as Voldemort controlled the Ministry.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore, he, Sirius, and the Weasleys had no place else to go. For this reason, Dumbledore found himself in the unaccustomed role of houseguest, while Sirius and Molly were forced into the equally unwelcome role of hosts.

HP*******************HP*******************HP

Within Hogwarts, things had become very complicated. The rebels effectively controlled the school. They had most of the faculty, and a large majority of the student population. Regrettably, they didn't have them all. The result was that the students who opposed the revolution found it useful to keep their mouths shut.

A few of course were unable to do such things, and Draco Malfoy found himself beheaded with a single cutting curse. Launched ironically not by his 'arch nemesis' (he liked to pretend he could match Harry Potter) but instead by a mere 'mud blood'. After beheading him in the middle of the Great Hall, Hermione said "and you claim _my blood _stinks? Yours smells like rotten fish."

The fact that not a single staff member even tried to punish her showed just how far the revolution had come.

The light sided purebloods were in a bit of a bind within Hogwarts. They couldn't support the revolution, both because of threats to their families (or pressure from said families), and because they didn't believe in the goals of the revolution for the most part anyway.

On the other hand, they saw first hand what the Ministry was doing to the rebels and muggleborns who were rescued from Azkaban. They couldn't stomach the idea of supporting such a brutal and Dark Ministry.

Most of these students stayed neutral, or subtlety supported the revolution. Hermione had a lot of light sided Purebloods in her research department, simply because they wanted to help, but couldn't afford to fight.

Harry and the other revolutionaries supported the light purebloods decision. After all, it kept them out of the Ministry camp, and gave them a large group willing to help them research new ways to fight. Regrettably, having grown up in the wizarding world, few of them had the creative critical minds developed by the muggleborn, but they were still helpful.

Of course many purebloods both Light and Dark, opposed the revolution, but most of them had refused to return to Hogwarts after the Christmas break. Those that did were tasked with disrupting rebel preparations, and spying on rebels themselves.

The rebels were able to stop the spies rather easily, and those who were caught spying or committing sabotage were quickly locked up in the new prison constructed in what was once the Chamber of Secrets.

HP*************************HP**************************HP

Deep within the Italian Gringotts, a meeting was taking place between the leaders of each national branch of the bank. The room was dark and circular, lit by torches, with guardian goblins, the best warriors in the Goblin nation, providing security in addition to the incredibly powerful wards.

"We cannot abandon the plan! We have spent to long to abandon the plan on a whim!" roared the Brazilian branch leader.

The British branch leader roared right back "The situation has chanced! And it has changed drastically. Revolutions are beginning to sweep Europe, if we support them with the full resources of the Goblin Nation, then they _will succeed!_"

"Bah," spat the Brazilian. "The Purebloods will not allow themselves to fall to such a weak force."

The branch leaders from the European group all gaped at the Brazilian.

"Weak?" Ragnock said in disbelief. "This revolution is _anything_ but weak. Already they have control of most of Britain and are taking control in Germany and France."

The French branch leader agreed. "This revolution is far stronger than you might think. Already the smaller European nations are in chaos." Addressing the Brazilian delegate he said "Branch Leader, until you witness the power they wield, do not underestimate the strength of these revolutionaries."

The Chinese Branch leader then spoke "Regardless of whether these revolutions succeed or not, I don't think that they merit the breaking of our plan. If we break the plan, then we will have to act everywhere at once."

Addressing the European group he continued "While I am sure you might be able to succeed, the rest of us will either be defeated, or worse we will be preemptively attacked and destroyed. I don't think the benefits warrant the risk."

Ragnock spoke. "These revolutions are spreading quickly, so the question now becomes, how much of the world must rebel before we choose to support them openly?"

HP********************HP******************HP

"Viva la Revolution! Viva la France!" The battle cry went up throughout Paris, and the French Ministry found itself being stormed for the second time in its history.

The first time was three-thirty PM, on July 14th, 1789.

The French people had risen up; the oppressed of Europe were on the rise.

(AN)

I have found three schools of thought in regards to a muggle vs. wizard war.

In School number 1, the muggles outnumber the wizards, and are able to bury them in numbers using things like nukes, and millions of guns. (i.e. 30 minutes That Changed Everything)

In School number 2, the wizards are able to use incredibly powerful magic (i.e. ice storms and meteors) to just tear up the muggle armies with almost no effort (i.e. The Forever Mage)

In school 3, the wizards are able to take over the Muggle world by using the Imperious curse and other mind bending magic, and the muggles don't realize what has happened until it's to late. (No example for this one but I have read stories where it happens)

So my question is, how do these schools compare?

Personally, I find the second school to be the least likely, but that's just me.

Has anyone come across stories where a muggle vs. Wizard war does NOT follow one of these schools? If so, what method did they use?

This chapter is dedicated to the protestors in Saudi Arabia, Bahrain, Syria, and the rebels in Libya, as well as the heroes currently trying to avoid a nuclear meltdown in Japan.


	13. The Rebels Advance

**(A/N) Please be warned, this chapter is rated M for violence, reactions to violence, and suggestions of torture. I will be going back to a T rating next chapter.**

Hermione sat in an empty classroom and stared at herself in the conjured mirror. "So this is the face of a killer" she murmured.

When Malfoy had tried to curse Harry in the back, in the middle of the Great Hall, Hermione didn't think, she just reacted. Her wand was in her hand, and a powerful severing charm cast, before she even realized what she was doing. After she felt his blood splatter onto her, her knees felt like over cooked noodles, but she refused to look weak in front of the rest of the school. So she had insulted Malfoy's corpse before leaving the hall, barely able to keep from breaking down in the hall.

Only when she reached the empty classroom, cleaned the blood off of her, and conjured a mirror and chair, did she allow herself to give in to the shock that her body was feeling.

"Why did you have to be so stupid Malfoy?" she asked herself as her hands shook. "Why couldn't you consider what would have happened to you even had you succeeded?"

Hermione knew that even if Malfoy had succeeded in killing Harry he would have been killed immediately my vengeful revolutionaries. The thing was, at this point even if Harry was killed Hermione knew the revolution would move forward, likely with even more strength than before as the revolutionaries fought in the name of a martyr.

In the back of her mind, Hermione realized that who ever ordered Malfoy to kill Harry didn't understand the dynamics of revolutions. Later, she would use that idea to great effect.

Hermione kept shaking. Her mind kept replaying the moment when Malfoy's throat exploded in a shower of blood. She couldn't stop thinking about the look of shock on his face as his head rolled off with a sickening thud.

Harry entered the classroom to find tears running down Hermione's face. He conjured a chair and sat next to her, simply waiting in silence.

"How can you just sit there after seeing what I just did?" Hermione asked, her voice choked.

"A few reasons," Harry said softly, putting his arm around her shoulders. "One, I've killed before instinctively, so I know how it feels. Two, you saved my life with that severing charm, if you hadn't acted he would have cursed me in the back."

Hermione hiccupped as she realized that. She had honestly forgotten why she had cursed him, she was to busy worrying about what it meant that she had killed.

"And third," Harry continued "You just showed everyone in the school that a wand is a deadly weapon, and that the enemy is not safe anywhere. You showed them that killing the enemy is not something to avoid, but something that is necessary."

"But it's not necessary!" Hermione wailed. "I don't want to be a killer, or a soldier, I just want to be me."

Harry frowned a little and pulled her closer to him. "Hermione, you don't have to be a soldier, you just have to be ready to defend your friends, like you did today. You don't even have to kill if you don't want to. Next time just hit the assassin with a stunner, or a disarming charm."

"Why didn't I do that today?" Hermione sobbed as the impact of killing someone else when she didn't have to sunk in.

Harry answered her softly. "You didn't think about it because you were to busy thinking about saving my life, not the life of that murdering piece of scum. There's nothing wrong with that. You saved my life at the cost of his. Don't beat yourself up for doing what you had to do at that moment."

Hermione nodded slowly. She understood what he was trying to say, but she also knew she would never be able to kill again.

HP*********************HP*********************HP

Dumbledore and the remains of the Order of the Phoenix flew towards Azkaban. With most of their remaining fighters in the prison, Dumbledore knew they had to strike quickly. At least, that was what he told the remaining Order members. The truth was that even with these fighters they would still be in the same position; he was simply tired of Molly wailing at him about her darling husband every time she saw him. Since they were living in the same house, she saw him quite a lot, and Dumbledore decided that the only way he was going to get a bit of peace was to rescue the woman's husband. He needed peace and quiet to try and figure out how to get his master plan back on course, but Molly's wailing was disrupting that planning. Hence the prison break.

The group landed on the island of Azkaban, and were surprised at how lightly defended it seemed to be. Molly, Sirius, Remus, Hestia, Dedalus, and Dumbledore were the only Order of the Phoenix members left, so Dumbledore had ordered a full assault by the entire Order in the hope that they could break through. But from the looks of things, Dumbledore could have done it on his own.

The Order blasted through the main doors, and dropped three guards with stunners before they could react.

Moments later, Dumbledore sent his phoenix patronus through the prison to both find the Order members, and drive the Dementors away from the cells. To his surprise his patronus returned quickly, and told him where the Order members were, and that there were no Dementors between the Order strike force and the prisoners they were there to rescue.

This set off alarm bells in Dumbledore's mind. If the Dementors weren't here, then where were they? Dumbledore knew they would willingly follow Voldemort, considering him a kindred spirit, but he couldn't figure out what Voldemort would gain by sending them elsewhere.

Still, despite his sudden misgivings, Dumbledore ordered the Order forward.

"Hestia, Dedalus, with me. Remus, Sirius, in the middle, Molly, bring up the rear." Dumbledore said quickly.

Logically, Dumbledore should have put Sirius and Remus in the back, with Molly in the middle as the weakest of the group. But Dumbledore wanted Molly as far away from him as possible so that she wouldn't distract him during the strike. At least that was what he told himself.

The group of six moved through Azkaban. Sirius kept shivering, especially when they passed flickering shadows. Unknown to the rest of the group, Sirius was actually detecting the Dementors as they were slowly beginning to reform.

The Order strike force made it to the cells with little trouble. Or rather, they made it to the cells after stunning two guards (both pureblood Death Eaters) and breaking through no less than five heavily warded doors. Fortunately for the Order, such doors were not designed to stand up against a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore wielding the Elder Wand. They crumbled without much difficulty.

When they reached the cells, they saw what the Death Eaters had done to the Order members. Tonks and Arthur had been beaten badly, but Moody was far worse off. The Death Eaters he had personally captured (and who had not been killed in the AL Azkaban raid) had taken turns cursing him until he was barely recognizable as human.

His skin was blackened and blistered, and his peg leg was now a snake that was wrapped around his torso. That was just the beginning.

The Order members were horrified; they couldn't believe that the Ministry would condone such torture.

"This is why we must defeat Voldemort and his followers." Dumbledore said sadly. "We cannot allow them to rule our nation with such brutal methods."

Sirius, Remus, and Dedalus each grabbed a prisoner, and helped them out of the cells. As soon as they did, Molly knocked Sirius away and grabbed her husband herself.

Sirius was not really offended; he understood Molly was worried about her husband, so he just helped Remus with carrying Moody.

Dumbledore led the way out of the wizarding prison, with Hestia bringing up the rear. By the time the stunned guards woke up, the Order strike force would be long gone.

HP***********************HP********************HP

Voldemort screamed in anger. Before him, a Death Eater was bowing, his face on the ground, franticly praying that Voldemort would not kill him.

"What happened?" Voldemort hissed in anger. His voice was filled with the promise of soul searing pain.

The Death eater in question, a mere low level new recruit, spared just a moment from his mind numbing terror to wonder how he found himself in this particular situation. Then he answered.

"My Lord, the enemy struck us when we were unprepared and still trying to rebuild our defenses from the last attack. The wards were breached with no trouble, and then they swept in. We never stood a chance."

Voldemort drew his wand. "Who led the attack? Speak!"

The Death Eater shuddered and then said. "Harry Potter, he sent boulders into the town, and used one to kill the garrison leader."

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed, and the new Death Eater writhed on the carpeted floor of Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort had taken up residence in Malfoy Manor after the death of the Malfoy heir at Hogwarts. With his death, the Malfoy line was ended, letting Voldemort tear down and rebuild the wards to his own specifications. The older Malfoy had been killed in the Floo bombing of the Ministry months earlier. Now, Malfoy Manor was Voldemort's new home.

"How many survived the attack?" Voldemort hissed again.

The Death Eater in question answered quickly. "Thirteen of us escaped my Lord. I led them back after it was clear that we had lost the town."

Voldemort seemed to consider this for a moment. He was furious that Bellatrix had been killed in Hogsmead, but this new recruit was able to successfully lead a fighting retreat from the town. While that might not be much, it was better than the alternative.

"Good, you are herby promoted to my inner circle for your actions at Hogsmead."

The new Death Eater almost made the mistake of looking up in shock.

"Thank you my Lord." He said, desperately trying to sound more grateful than terrified.

Voldemort gave a cruel smile. "Welcome to the Inner Circle, Percy Weasley."

HP***********************HP*********************HP

In Germany, a bag with a space expansion charm was left under a desk in the German Ministry. Minutes later, every rebel supporter had left the building. Only seconds after the final rebel had fled, the bag opened itself, and released nearly a thousand cubic liters of poison gas.

In less than twenty minutes, everyone in the German Ministry was dead. Half an hour after that, the rebels had complete control of the building.

Two hours after that, the German Ministry of Magic officially declared war on Britain.


	14. Evening the Odds

It ended not with a whimper, but a bang.

The fighting in Britain had been going on for many months now. The forces in Diagon Alley had pushed into Knockturn Alley; the revolutionaries had seized numerous pure-blood manors, and the Ministry forces were falling back.

Even so, victory was a long way off for the revolutionaries. Then in one day, everything changed.

In the Ministry of Magic, the pure-bloods continued to work hard, trying to stave off economic ruin, and military defeat.

In Knockturn Alley, the pure-blood shops continued selling their wares, even with enemy forces only feet away.

In the Daily Prophet office, a certain editor watched helplessly as the latest edition of the paper went out. His body still shook from the Cruciatis curse he had taken as punishment for not catching a revolutionary article at the beginning of the unrest.

In Gringotts, the goblin Branch Leader Ragnok looked out, and silently cursed his peers for stopping him from going to war against the oppressors.

In St. Mungos, revolutionary healers franticly tried to heal the AL and Minutemen soldiers who were injured in battle.

In Germany, the new Ministry prepared to fight a war against the pure-blood Ministries of Britain, France, and Spain.

In Hogwarts, the final plan of the revolution was in motion.

It happened suddenly and without warning. In the Ministry Atrium, the fireplaces flared, and bottles filled with dangerous a substance again flew out.

Unfortunately, the Ministry had erected wards to stop potions from passing into the building. Fortunately for the revolutionaries, the bottles did not hold potions, but compressed smoke.

The pure-blood civilians fled the room, unsure what the smoke was. A curse? A diversion? An attack? They didn't know.

In the now murky Atrium, the fireplaces flared to life once more.

Hundreds of AL troops flooded into the Ministry, and began moving out into the rest of the facility.

At the same moment, most of the Ministry Enforcers were fighting a renewed attack on Knockturn Alley.

The forces fighting there were mostly minutemen troops, so they would take many losses, but the end result would be worth it.

The revolutionary forces sped throughout the Ministry of Magic, stunning and binding all those they encountered. Lethal force was authorized, but only to be used as a last resort. The revolutionary leaders wanted this done quickly, cleanly, and above all, bloodlessly, if at all possible.

"Go!" Neville barked, now leading his own squad.

His squad, consisting of two half-bloods and two muggle-borns, led by a pure-blood, was a symbol of the revolution. Blood did not matter, only what you were willing to fight for.

Neville's squad cleared a number of offices, before they found one that was occupied.

"Stupefy!" came the shout, and Neville's squad scattered and took cover.

They didn't know who was attacking them, but they were not willing to find out at the cost of one of their own. At a nod from Neville, his squad mates fired a salvo of penetrating curses towards the sound of the attacker.

There was a sharp cry, and a thud. Neville's squad moved on, Neville himself bound and stunned the injured Ministry employee.

Elsewhere, revolutionaries found resistance that resulted in deaths for both sides. But even the attack on the DMLE left only a few revolutionaries dead. The surprise attack coupled with the training and tactics of the AL kept casualties low.

It took only a few scant hours to secure the Ministry. The Minutemen who had been pushing the Enforcers in Knockturn Alley were beaten back (with heavy losses), and the Enforcers returned to the Ministry.

Only to receive the surprise of their lives. The Enforcers appariting into the DMLE were met not by the healers, drinks, and praise of the non combat pure-blood secretaries they were used to, but instead by a salvo of disabling curses.

Surprised, disorganized, already exhausted from their previous battle, the Enforcers folded like a deck of cards.

Only a dozen or so managed to apparite out of the Ministry in time, and none of them went to the same location.

The power of the pure-blood Ministry was well and truly broken.

HP**********************HP**********************HP

Dumbledore and the Order were glued to the Wizarding Wireless Network. For the past few minutes, ever since Ron had called them down, everyone in the house had been listening to the wireless.

For the past few months, the wireless had been adamantly toeing the Ministry line, stating that the unrest was being crushed by the Ministry, or was in fact already over.

Now, however, things were changing. There were sounds of fighting and panic coming through the wireless, and Ron said he heard one panicked person yell "They have taken the Ministry!" before the noise consumed his voice.

The Order wasn't sure what to make of that. Dumbledore knew that Harry Potter was no match for Voldemort, not yet anyway, and that Voldemort would never abandon the Ministry of Magic to the rebels.

It was quite possible that Voldemort had unveiled himself by taking the Ministry openly, but Dumbledore didn't think even Tom was that stupid. Revealing himself now would mean death for his regime.

There was a burst of static over the wireless, before a new voice came on.

"Wizards and witches of Britain, it is my sincere pleasure to tell you that as of two hours ago, the British Ministry of Magic has fallen to revolutionary forces. Britain is now free from pure-blood oppression. We are currently forming an intern government in the form of a transitional council, to supervise the final transition of power. More information will be forthcoming at a later time." Jaws dropped, Dumbledore's among them. This was unexpected. Even the Order knew that the Ministry was weakening, but they didn't think they were in danger of falling, at least not that fast.

Dumbledore thought that _if_ the rebels were going to win, it would take them another six months of grueling warfare, something that they would eventually grow tired of. Dumbledore had expected this rebellion to fizzle out after a few more months of fighting. The idea of the rebels _winning_, especially so _fast_ had never even entered his mind.

Dumbledore cursed himself again. Now he had to begin his planning all over again. He was running out of time.

Remus was not sure he had heard correctly. His head had gone light, and he was not sure if he was dreaming or not. He was free. The revolution had succeeded, and he was free of fear, persecution, and oppression.

Remus watched as the rest of the Order members started talking and debating about this development.

Dumbledore was assuring most of the Order that this changed very little, and that the Order would remain active to oppose the Dark and tyrannical Ministry, whether it was under the control of the Dark Lord, or under the control of this Dark Council which was currently being placed in control of the country.

Remus was disgusted by this. He knew that the revolution cared nothing for the monikers of Dark and Light, but instead about the concepts of freedom, oppression, liberty, and tyranny. Calling the Ministry under the revolutionaries tyrannical would be synonymous with calling Dumbledore tyrannical, as far as Remus was concerned anyway.

Remus Lupin decided then and there to leave the Order of the Phoenix, and establish himself as a productive member of society. Perhaps after that, he could seek out Harry Potter and learn what had happened to him during the revolution.

The only thing he and the Order knew was that Harry had been fighting in Diagon Alley months ago, and that he had been one of the early voices supporting the revolution.

Unfortunately, after Ron and Ginny were pulled from Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays, they got no further information from Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley had been upset that the boy she considered her seventh son (and future son in law) would support a revolution against the rightful pureblood government, but she had convinced herself that he was simply confused and deceived by 'That annoying muggle-born Granger girl' and that as soon as he was back with them he would 'come to his senses'.

Remus was not so sure about that. Having taught Harry for a year, he knew that once he resolved to do something, he did it, even if it meant confronting his worst fear twice every week.

HP*******************HP********************HP

Snape coughed and spat out the blood that was in his mouth. The trio of blasting curses that had wrecked his workroom had nearly killed him.

He had been fighting wizards he recognized from Hogwarts, and from that concluded that there was a raid in progress in the Ministry. Either that, or Potter had learned where he was and sent this team specifically to kill or capture him. After all, as Snape routinely told himself, 'A potions master of his skill was a valuable commodity and not something to take lightly'.

He rose back to his feet, and sent a couple of Dark severing curses out the door, but he didn't get to see the results before another two blasting curses flew into his workroom, blasting apart shelves filled with ingredients, and completed potions.

Recognizing the fact that these students were definitely _not_ trying to take him alive, Snape broke into a cold sweat. He was used to being considered a valuable asset by both the Light and Dark, far too valuable to risk in combat operations. Finding himself not only engaged in a real fight, but one where his foes had no compunctions about killing him, Snape felt true fear for the first time in years.

As fire and poisonous fumes filled his workroom, Snape realized he couldn't stay where he was.

Cursing under his breath, he turned and disapparited, leaving to report to the Dark Lord that there was a rebel raid of some kind taking place in the Ministry.

Moments after he left, the Ministry was declared fully secure by the revolutionary commander.

HP**************************HP*************************HP

Percy Weasley was not a happy redhead. While the rest of his family had been forced into hiding, Percy had been conscripted by the Ministry for combat. He didn't really mind that, he was willing to give the Aurors a hand, but then things started changing, and not for the better in his opinion.

First, the name was changed from Aurors to Enforcers, and then, it was the fact that most of the new squad leaders were known or suspected Death Eaters. Finally, after a number of combat missions where he had proven his worth against the rebels who were trying to overthrow the rightful government, he was brought before Voldemort himself.

It was only then that he realized what had happened, and by then it was too late. Voldemort had asked if he was willing to serve him as a loyal Death Eater, and Percy was so frightened that he agreed.

It wasn't that he supported the Dark Lord, he didn't, in fact he hated him, but it was a choice between serving him or death. Percy was not enough of a Gryffindor to choose death, so he was marked and became a Death Eater. Better to be a Death Eater than to be dead, or so he thought.

At first, it wasn't so bad. Yes he was a Death Eater, and he had to follow orders, but he was ordered to garrison Hogsmead, not butcher muggles or anything inherently evil. During this time he started to wonder if he could act like Snape, and pass information to Dumbledore.

Unfortunately, he quickly ran into three problems with that idea. First, he would have to know something valuable to pass on, and he didn't. Second, he didn't have any way to contact Dumbledore, assuming he was even still alive and in Britain, something by no means certain in this day and age. The third reason however, was even simpler than the other two.

His mother. If she learned he had become a Death Eater, even the Dark Lord himself would not be able to save him from her wrath. Percy knew that his mother could never learn about his conscription, and that meant even if he could, joining Dumbledore was not an option.

Shortly after he arrived in Hogsmead the attacks began. Students he knew, in some cases tutored, began attacking the town. Percy was unwilling to kill those he knew, but he had no problem fighting them to a stand still or even stunning them. Those he didn't know he fought hard against, but he still refused to kill.

When the birds swarmed him and the other two Enforcers at his position, he had stayed calm, and efficiently struck down the birds. The other two broke cover and died in the first few salvos of blasting curses.

After that, Percy watched in horror as his coworkers were killed by students, and Death Eaters fell alongside them. After headquarters was destroyed, Percy realized the town was lost and he led those he could gather back in a fighting retreat. It was during this retreat that he first killed, striking down a sixth year student he knew and liked, with a cutting curse.

Percy felt nothing after that death, and so resorted to more lethal spells to try and stave off death at the hands of the revolutionaries for as long as possible.

Unfortunately, his luck only got worse after escaping Hogsmead. Instead of getting a medal, or a pay raise, he was forced into the Dark Lord's inner circle.

It was here he began to lose himself. Murder was a routine event in the inner circle, and Percy was forced to experience it up close. When it was a choice of kill or be killed, Percy invariably chose the former over the latter, despite his moral objections. Once again he told himself 'Better to be a Death Eater than to be dead'.

Now, Percy wondered if he would even live to readdress his moral wrongs.

As an inner circle Death Eater, Percy was permitted to live at the Dark Manor, Voldemort's home. Percy stayed there because the old Malfoy manor was better than any other place he might live, and he was unlikely to die hiding under Voldemort's wing.

Besides, it meant that if Dumbledore ever challenged the Dark Lord, Percy would be in the perfect position to stab the Dark Lord in the back. Thus securing a position as a 'hero of the light' if Dumbledore won, or as a loyal Death Eater if Voldemort remained in control.

As he was walking in the gardens of the Dark Manor, he saw Snape apparite in front of the main doors.

Percy was curious what the last of the original inner circle was doing here when he was supposed to be at the Ministry, so he followed him.

When Percy heard Snape report a rebel raid in the Ministry itself his blood ran cold.

Unlike Snape or Voldemort, Percy understood the dynamics of the revolution sweeping the wizarding world. He had paid attention during History of Magic class, and knew other races had had such revolutions. Percy knew that an attack at the Ministry meant that the rebels were in full control of the Ministry building and the rest of the country as well.

Percy never heard the scream of rage from the Dark Lord, or the orders he shouted out. He did feel his Dark Mark burn in summons, but he ignored it, running to his room. In a panic, he packed up what meager possessions he had, before fleeing the Dark Manor.

Unknown to him, that action would save his life. Shortly afterwards, Voldemort's temper blasted his room apart.

HP*********************HP*******************HP

(AN)

So I'm back in school, consequently my writing time has been severely reduced. I was able to write this chapter in one sitting, but don't expect too much out of me for the next few months. I _might_ be able to get a few chapters of various stories out here and there, but I'm not sure when, or how many.

Just realize that I'm not dead, nor am I abandoning my stories.

Furthermore, my Beta has apparently gone AWOL, so I am writing without one for now. If you are interested in taking up the position, please PM me.

**Questions for the readers now**

Should this war spread past the boarders of Europe and become the wizard version of World War Three? Or should the Revolutionary War remain solely in Europe?

Also, what characters do you really want to see in the next few chapters?

I'm covering a very large revolution, comprising of many characters, so it is quite possible that I've missed a few, or mentioned them and then forgotten about them. If there is a character you really want to see, please tell me either by review, or on my forum.

Should Harry and the Revolutionaries begin enchanting muggle technology to help them? Or should I stay with the tried and true method of civil disobedience turning violent?

Finally, this chapter is dedicated to the victorious revolutionaries in Libya, who have finally beaten their own Dark Lord after a hard fought struggle.


	15. Desperate Battle

**Remember Remember the fifth of November, **

**the gun powder treason and plot, **

**I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason,**

**should ever be forgot**

Harry entered the Ministry building two hours after it was declared secure by Ernie McMillan. Ernie was the commander of the assault teams that took the Ministry, and was also one of the people who had decided to become a full time revolutionary.

Most of the fighters in the AL were still students, although they were now being taught combat maneuvers in their classes instead of theory. A select few, however, had decided that even the limited classes in Hogwarts were taking up too much of their time and had opted to become full time revolutionary soldiers. It was these people who had begun the organization of the revolutionaries into a true fighting force, in not only the AL, but also organizing the Minutemen brigades that had fought so hard in the attacks on Knockturn Alley.

As Harry entered the building, he saw Ernie ordering a group of younger revolutionaries (most were third and fourth years) to place port keys on the prisoners.

Most of the younger 'troops' were not frontline troops, but support troops who kept the frontline troops supplied with things like food, potions, and information. They were rarely exposed to combat, though they were trained to fight if need be.

Harry nodded to Ernie in passing, and Ernie did the same. With no real organized ranking structure other than squads, squad leaders, and overall battle commanders, there was no real need for formal salutes and ceremonies. Such things wasted time, and were not particularly necessary where the leaders lead by example.

Harry passed through a number of doors, and entered the lift. He had a specific mission, one that he could trust to no one else. While he was confident in most of his people, Harry was worried about what he might find, and he knew that few of his troops could handle dangerous situations like him. The lift stopped, and he exited, quickly walking through the narrow halls. He knew that in the Department of Mysteries, there were many magical artifacts; he hoped that Voldemort had not had time to raid the department for weapons. According to a few former Unspeakable Minutemen, the DoM was the Ministry's ace in the hole, holding magical weapons, and forbidden knowledge. Harry hoped that he could recover some useful magical artifacts that would allow the revolutionaries to hold the Ministry.

Harry had no illusions about the chances of the AL holding the Ministry if Voldemort himself led an attack to retake it. Even if they outnumbered the Enforcers, and were better trained, Voldemort alone was enough to make up the difference. Even Harry, who had fought him many times, knew that he was no match for Voldemort in a one on one duel, (at least not conventionally, he had a few ideas, but he held little hope for them to be completely successful) and probably not even in a five on one fight. The reason for this was quite simple; he and the AL had been training in an exceedingly focused manner, allowing them to perfect a few curses, some lethal, and others not, and then use them effectively in a battle situation.

This was the perfect strategy for teaching students how to overcome Enforcers quickly, as they just had to perfect a few spells, and then use them together at the right time. Unfortunately, that also meant that the AL fighters only had a maximum of a dozen curses perfected for a combat situation. When fighting in a battle situation against another group that relied mostly on the three Unforgivables and other lethal curses, that was ideal. When fighting a single individual who was exceedingly skilled and more powerful than the entire group combined, not so much. Still, even considering the fact that they might not be able to hold it, taking the Ministry, even for a few hours was a major blow to the Pureblood regime.

Harry entered the DoM, and saw a number of doors. Leaving the exit open, he proceeded to open up all the other doors, save for one, which he could not open at all. Muttering a few curses at the sealed door, Harry looked through the doors to see what was being stored down there.

In one room, there was an arch of stone, with a veil rippling inside it. Not seeing any benefit to that room, Harry sealed the door. In another, he saw a tank filled with what looked like brains.

Not sure what they were, Harry levitated one of them out of the tank. It did not do anything, so he let it plop back down; spilling a bit of the green potion it was in one the floor, where it began hissing and emitting neon red smoke from the stone floor.

Closing the door rather hurriedly, Harry went to the next room, where he hit the jackpot. Over a hundred time turners, just sitting there in racks. Harry grinned, and summoned them all into a bottomless bag that Hermione had prepared for him earlier in the week. While not strictly speaking weapons, the ability for a hundred or more of his troops to attack and/or defend two places at once _at the same time_ would be immensely valuable to the war effort.

Going back to the main room, he sealed his third door, and looked into the others. There was nothing particularly interesting in the next two rooms, one held a planetarium, which he couldn't steal even if he had wanted to, (which he didn't) and the other a number of paintings and tapestries that had obviously been heavily damaged, along with a few trinkets that looked like they belonged in an Egyptian museum. While somewhat interesting (and quite obviously valuable) neither held any immediate use in the war effort.

The next room on the other hand contained a truly massive library, one that outmatched the Hogwarts one by at least three times. Harry walked into the room slowly, staring around with awe. He was no Hermione, but even the shear volume of knowledge found in this place amazed him. Not wanting to disorganize the shelves, Harry shrunk down the entire library to a more manageable level before placing it in his bag.

After glancing through the rest of the rooms (and sealing another hurriedly after he bumped a staff, which immediately started spraying out green fire in all directions) Harry turned his bag into a port key and sent it off to Hermione at Hogwarts.

No sooner had he done that then he heard a loud explosion from the Atrium.

"Oh damn" he whispered, and then bolted for the lift.

HP**************************HP**********************HP

Snape ducked a cutting curse, side stepped a penetrator, and was clipped by a blasting curse all in the first five seconds of the attack. He cursed as he began fighting no less than three students, all of whom were casting lethal curses at him. Why the Dark Lord had brought him of all people to help retake the Ministry eluded Snape for the moment, but then, he was focused more on staying alive than pondering the inner workings of the Dark Lord's mind.

After Voldemort had vented his anger at Potter and the revolutionaries, (incidentally covering up Percy's departure rather nicely) he had used Snape to summon all of his Enforcers and Death Eaters to him.

Then he spoke, in a soft, yet terrifying voice that radiated fury.

"My Death Eaters, the cowardly rebels have attacked the Ministry of Magic, the seat of our government. This will not be tolerated. Prepare for combat my followers, we shall retake the Ministry and slaughter those who oppose our rightful rule."

As Snape looked around, he saw how few Death Eaters remained, and realized with a start that this was all that was left. The thought shocked him, but there was no other conclusion he could draw. Most of the Death Eaters had fallen in battle to rebel forces, which meant that this fight could be one of the Death Eaters last.

Snape was frightened by the conclusions he was drawing, but there was nothing he could do, the Dark Lord created a massive Port key out of ropes, and ordered everyone to take hold. The next moment, Snape found himself barely able to keep himself alive as three of his former students did their best to kill him.

He ducked a few more curses, sent a few back, and managed to catch a Ravenclaw girl he remembered as a good potions student with a dark flame curse, burning her face and killing her quickly. Snape held no pity at the moment, he was to busy trying to keep himself alive, a point that was reinforced as a cutting curse cut off a portion of his right ear and the right side of his scalp.

Cursing wildly, Snape continued to fight for his life.

HP**********HP**********HP

Luna ducked a killing curse from an enforcer, before striking back with a series of cutting curses. Her opponent shielded against most of them, but one slipped past, and sliced deep into her arm. Taking advantage of the enforcer's momentary weakness, Luna's partner Hannah Abbot, sent a penetrator drilling into her stomach. The enforcer dropped.

The two girls did not have time to savor their victory however. A powerful vibration sped through the air. The hair on Luna's arms stood up, then, Luna felt the world shift. The next second she was on the ground, with glass and stone raining around her, her ears ringing.

"Ow." Moaned Hannah, as she too struggled to stand. Luna's ears began to recover, and as they did, the bangs, cracks, and screams of battle came back to her. Her mind seemed to sharpen for a moment, and then she saw him.

From the dust, stepped a dark figure. Luna's heart shuddered at the sight of Lord Voldemort as he viewed the battlefield. Sneering, he cast a series of blasting curses, throwing revolutionary forces back in disarray. The blasts sent whole squads flying with many dead. Rubble fell from the ceiling, covering the fighters on both sides with a thick layer of dust.

Luna covered her face moments before she was struck by flying debris. After the ringing in her ears stopped, she looked over at Hannah, only to see her lying on the ground, with a look of surprise on her face. It took Luna a moment to realize that her torso was covered in blood. Luna's blood hummed in her veins with rage. Hannah had been her friend. No one could be allowed to hurt her friends.

Rising from the ground, Luna did not even notice that her eyes were glowing, or that her pale blond hair was sparking with unleashed power. "_Expulso!_" she cried, her melodic voice almost unrecognizable. The Enforcers had not been expecting an attack from behind, especially not a curse that had the potential to take down the entire Ministry. They never stood a chance.

Just as Voldemort had done to the revolutionaries only moments earlier, Luna's blasting curse broke the Enforcer's line, and scattered them, killing many and injuring far more.

Voldemort staggered, turned, and sent a killing curse straight at her.

Luna mastered her anger; she went from white-hot with rage to cold as ice. She fought like a machine, no mistakes, no openings, no mercy.

Voldemort dueled her, hard pressed to get a strike in. The girl moved like a dancer, evading every spell he sent at her, while her own wand never stopped spitting death. That's not to say she was matching him, far from it, she was merely keeping him to busy to get a spell out powerful enough to end her. In other words, though she had him pinned now, eventually she would make a mistake, and die; then he could continue on.

Luna also recognized this, so she never stopped casting. Blasting curse, dodge, penetrator, cutting curse, cutting curse, dodge, blasting curse, blasting curse, she never stopped, her fury and grief drove her on. Finally though, as exhaustion set in, she made a mistake, and was just a second too slow in dodging a curse. There was a bang, and Luna went flying backwards, somersaulting in midair before striking the wall and falling to the ground, her chest smoking. Voldemort gave a cold smile and sent a killing curse at her.

A piece of rubble was levitated into the path of the killing curse, peppering Luna's body with rubble.

"What?" Voldemort hissed, looking around, before his eyes alit on Harry Potter, whose wand was pointing directly at the Dark Lord.

"Potter," Voldemort hissed, his face twisting in hate. Harry did not respond. As the fighting around them continued, he and Voldemort faced off.

Voldemort started off with a salvo of three killing curses. Harry responded with a tactic that was last used by Godric Gryffindor against a goblin horde, and then only as a last resort.

Harry sent a massive bombardment curse into the floor right in front of Voldemort, and then cast an over powered banishing charm. A move required an enormous amount of power, and could only truly be used when the enemy was both tired and unprepared. The spell combo sent a wave of fast moving shrapnel through Voldemort and the enforcer line. Voldemort himself was barely able to raise a basic kinetic shield which was no match for the shrapnel storm that sped at him.

The blast tore the enforcer line apart, only ten remained standing after the blast. The rest had been shredded, or had pieces of shrapnel stuck in them so they could no longer fight. Some of the revolutionaries also were struck by the shrapnel, though they were largely shielded by the bodies of the enforcers.

Voldemort himself lay on the ground bleeding from a hundred wounds. Blindly, he stared at the sky, not understanding what had just occurred. His mind simply could not process the fact that he had just lost his 'epic' duel with Potter to his first spell. Blinded by shrapnel, he grasped his Port key, and vanished. As he did, Harry fell to the ground, magically exhausted.

HP**************************HP**********************HP

In Germany, the revolutionaries had taken full control of the country. As more rights were granted to those who had been oppressed, there grew a call to liberate the rest of Europe from the chains of oppression. The revolutionaries began building up a force of wizards and other magical forces to help liberate other nations.

The French had managed a relatively peaceful overthrow of their own ministry. After recognizing the fact that a revolution was in progress and remembering what had happened to their kind in the last revolution, most of the French purebloods and corrupt government officials fled the Ministry and the country as the mobs stormed in. The revolutionaries opened negotiations with the German interim government, and the British Transitional Council for mutual support, and possibly a military coalition against the remaining pureblood regimes in Europe and elsewhere.

HP*****************HP**************HP

In the streets of China, murmurs swept through the market. There were rumors that the revolutions in Europe were growing. Despite remembering the last attempted revolution (and how it was brutally suppressed, just like the muggle version) the young sorcerers and sorceresses of China started thinking about trying again, only this time they would not be denied.

As the whispers continued to spread, one young man whispered quietly the oldest of the revolutionary battle cries.

"Liberty or Death."

(A/N)

So, the revolution continues, power shifts, and things begin to change. Notice that Harry did not expect to beat Voldemort, yet he managed it, and quite successfully. This was more due to luck than skill, but it was also largely thanks to Luna's duel with Voldemort earlier.

I will return to Dumbledore, and the Order later, but the pureblood arc in Britain is by no means closed. Neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore are truly defeated, and while both have suffered serious setbacks, neither will be willing to give up so easily.

This chapter dedicated to the Anti corporate protests occurring across Europe, North America (where they are calling it the Occupy Wall Street movement) South America, and parts of Asia. When combined with the Arab Spring in Africa and the Middle East, I have to say this seems to be a time ripe for revolution everywhere.

**Now this is something that may be a tad inflammatory, so to those who are still stuck in the Cold War, please disregard this.**

Back when Karl Marx first wrote the Communist Manifesto, he imagined a world wide revolutionary movement where the workers would overthrow the 'land owners'. Now, while this eventually did happen in some countries, such as Russia, China, Korea, and later Vietnam, a fully world wide revolution was prevented, simply because the people were still more loyal to their respective countries than to their social class around the world. What I have just said are facts, whether you believe me or not is up to you.

Now here is where it gets interesting. If you look at the protests around the globe, from New York, to Tehran, to Rome, you will see the same thing happening, the people are upset with those in power, and they are banding together _across national lines_ to do something about it!

This is EXACTLY what Marx envisioned nearly a CENTUTY ago! Now admittedly, most of these protestors are not out to promote a Communist revolution around the world, far from it, but the fact remains, the people of the world are finally uniting against a common foe, and that can have all kinds of interesting results…


	16. Counterstrike

Harry woke up with a groan. Recognizing that he was in a hospital ward (though not the Hogwarts Hospital wing) he tried to remember what he did that landed him there. It only took him a few moments to remember casting the shrapnel combo at Voldemort in the Ministry Atrium, and only a few more seconds to remember what happened to Luna Lovegood prior to his attack.

He felt guilty when he realized that if he had been faster, he might have been able to save her, but he was also thankful that she had weakened Voldemort enough for his desperate move to work.

A healer walked into the room, and smiled at him

"So you're finally awake Mr. Potter. It's about time," she said.

Harry just grimaced and asked, "How long have I been out, and how long will I have to stay?"

The healer's smile slipped for a moment, and then she said "You have been unconscious for three days, and you will need to stay here for at least a week before you can function properly again."

Harry nodded sharply, and then asked "Can AL members come and visit me? I need status updates and reports."

The healer smiled again. "I'll pass it on, but everyone is a bit busy right now."

"What happened?" Harry asked suddenly worried.

The healer's eyes lowered "Well, the transitional counsel is _trying to_ keep control of the country, but Dumbledore is advocating for the reinstitution of the Wizengamot and war crimes trials for those who committed murder during the revolution."

"WHAT!" Harry roared, sitting bolt upright. He immediately regretted it as pain ripped through his back and chest and he felt dizzy.

The healer quickly pushed him back down and another two healers entered the room.

"Don't worry," the first healer said softly "Everything will be fine, Dumbledore will take care of the council and the murderers."

HP*****************HP****************HP

Hermione cursed as she and a number of AL troops and supporters fled Hogwarts. With Dumbledore's return, staying there was a recipe for disaster. Dumbledore had been pushing for the reinstitution of a pureblood government, and unfortunately, too many people still loved him to much to go against him.

That's not to say that everyone was just rolling over for him, but many were, and he was able to take control of the Minutemen forces rather easily. The result was that Saint Mungos and Diagon Alley fell under Dumbledore's control without him firing a shot, and McGonagall had surrendered the Head position back to him without even being asked.

Hermione cursed again. All of their hard work over the past few months had been reversed in just three days by Albus Dumbledore.

Recognizing that Dumbledore's push for war crimes trials would be used to destroy the AL, Hermione and Neville had rallied the AL and taken them out of Hogwarts. Every member of the AL had been in combat, and most had killed, thus any "war crimes" trials would result in the anti-pureblood forces being sent to Azkaban. Hermione was coldly certain that was what Dumbledore had in mind.

Currently the AL held the Ministry, Hogsmead and numerous pureblood manors that they can captured during the war (a curious turn of fate, given that they were the same places the Purebloods once held against them) while the Pureblood remnants still held a few manors and Knockturn Alley. Hermione knew that without a major event now, Dumbledore would be able to take back most of the wizarding world quite easily. She had no intention of letting that happen. Unfortunately, in order to fight back, she needed three things, none of which she had.

First, she needed to find a base of operations for the AL. Neville was working on finding one, but at the moment, their only options seemed to be Longbottom manor or the Ministry itself.

Second, she needed the press on the revolution's side again. Unfortunately, the Daily Prophet editor had gone over to Dumbledore rather quickly.

Finally, and this was the most important, she needed to rescue Harry from Saint Mungos. That was the most critical, because while she and Neville were able to hold the AL together, only Harry could truly lead it AND oppose Dumbledore at the same time.

HP***********HP*************HP

Sirius had been glued to the wireless for the past three days. He had heard that Harry and Voldemort had dueled in the Ministry Atrium, and was desperate for news. Dumbledore had only said that Harry was being "taken care of" which could mean anything coming from him.

Sirius had recognized over the past three days that Dumbledore was pushing for a resumption of pureblood rule over Britain. Sirius could not believe that this was the same Dumbledore he had been following for so many years. Sirius had grown up in a pureblood home, with parents that advocated pureblood rule over everyone. Sirius had rejected that philosophy then, and he was horrified to discover that he had been inadvertently supporting it for the past few decades in the form of Dumbledore.

Still, even with all the unrest, civil war, and chaos, he was still a wanted man (although who he was wanted by was questionable at this point) and could not just go out searching for his godson. He would have asked Moony to do it, but Remus had left the Order the day after the revolutionaries announced a transitional council.

Sirius sat by the wireless, hoping to hear word of his godson.

HP********HP*********HP

"We cannot allow this to go on Mr. President. The protests are growing too large."

In response to his advisors statement, the President said "These protests are growing larger every day, true, but we have no way of stopping them. The Europeans tried that, and the governments of Britain, France and Germany were overthrown. No, we will concede to their demands, Brazil will not go the way of Britain."

"But Mr. President!" another advisor called out from across the table. "If we do nothing then they will over throw us!"

"And if we oppose them we will be destroyed." The President snapped back. "I will not authorize the use of force against civilians. Period."

HP************************HP***********************HP

German and French troops began arriving in the British Ministry of Magic through the floo system. Welcoming them was Ernie MacMillan, battle commander of the AL forces that took the Ministry, and defacto head of the AL forces in the Ministry complex.

When the full force was assembled, Ernie spoke. "Welcome to Britain my compatriots; we have a long road ahead of us, to Hogwarts, and the defeat of Dumbledore."

The troops roared their approval of that statement. The ceiling shook with their conviction. The revolution was not over yet.

(AN)

I know, short chapter, but I've been insanely busy the past few months, and haven't had a chance to write at ALL.

I know many of you will be upset at the quick reversal of fortunes for the revolutionaries, but I based it off of what is currently happening in Egypt with the military in control, simply put nothing changed (though in my story that won't last long).

This chapter is dedicated to all those who were arrested, beaten and tortured (yes it's true) for no reason by police in the breakup of the Occupy camps, whose only crime was assembling peacefully and speaking up, something that is SUPPOSED to be protected by the United States Constitution. Apparently not.


	17. Allies Gather

When Harry awoke again, there were no healers in his room. Breathing a sigh of relief, he sat up, and was encouraged by the lack of pain. Quickly, he got out of bed, found his wand (which was merely held in a cabinet on the other side of the room) and transfigured his clothes into basic robes.

Before he could leave however, he heard footsteps coming towards his room. Mentally cursing, he disillusioned himself and then slid under his recently vacated bed-not a moment too soon.

The door opened and Harry saw five pairs of feet enter; two healers (if their green robes were any indication), two aurors (indicated by the red robes), and Dumbledore (because no one else would wear dark yellow and orange robes with twinkling yellow and purple stars on them).

"Where is he?" asked one of the aurors sharply. The healer sputtered for a moment then blustered, "He was right here!" The auror's and healer's feet started moving franticly around the room. Harry held his breath. If one of them even thought to cast a detection charm he would be found.

"He can't have gotten far, secure the entrances and the floo." One of the aurors ordered.

"Is he really that dangerous?" the other healer asked obviously frightened. Then Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry is not dangerous per say, however he is a danger to others around him because he inspires violence and rebellion wherever he goes."

Harry couldn't see the healer's face, but he hoped the man wasn't buying that load of bull. The group swept out and Harry relaxed by an infinitesimal margin. He had avoided capture by Dumbledore, who was clearly not on his side, but; on the other hand, he was now more or less trapped in a building that appeared to be under Dumbledore's control. That being said, he did have his wand, so he wasn't completely helpless.

He got out from under the bed, wincing as some of his new wounds pulled on the skin. They were closed, but still tender, and felt like scar tissue even though they looked fine. Still, a few cuts and bruises were not going to stop him. Sticking his head out the door, he saw there were no guards, and the hall way was empty.

Quickly, Harry left his room and began walking down the hallway. After a couple of turns, he heard a group moving down the hall. Cursing his lack of invisibility cloak, he ducked into a ward off the hallway. Feeling temporarily secure he spared a brief glance for the room, to make sure he was alone, and did a double take. Even after the group passed, Harry stayed frozen. Finally, he moved to the bed on the far side of the ward and looked down at Luna.

The girl was in bad shape. From the potion bottles she had been given skele-grow and blood replenishers by the bucket load, and a dozen others he vaguely remembered from his time in the hospital wing. Her chest was open to the air, and there was still a blackened circle of burned flesh marring her skin. Still, even with that, she was peacefully asleep, and if the smile on her face was any indication she was having good dreams.

Wishing he had a portkey on him to take them both out of St. Mungos, Harry cursed.

"I promise you Luna, I'll come back for you, it's the least you deserve." Having said that, Harry turned and left the ward. Though he didn't see it, Luna's smile slowly grew wider.

*****HP************************HP*****

In Diagon Alley unrest was growing. The people of Diagon Alley had by and large supported the revolution, but Dumbledore had reversed most of what they had been fighting for in the name of "order". Most people were so used to following his orders that they didn't think about it until later, but now, they were getting pissed off. After fighting a war for the better part of a year to end a corrupt pureblood regime, Dumbledore was establishing exactly what they had fought against.

was one of the shop keepers who had fought in a minute man squad, defending not only his business, but his neighbors as well. It wasn't long after Dumbledore reestablished a pure blood government (based in Hogwarts) that started speaking to his friends and members of various other minute man squads. His argument was simple and profound. "We fought, bled, and died to end the bigoted, corrupt, pureblood Ministry are you really going to let all that be in vain?"

Those he spoke to repeated his message, and the people of Diagon Alley prepared to fight once again.

**************HP**************

The combined forces of the AL, German Liberation Force and French Revolution Force moved from the Ministry of Magic to Longbottom manor. There, they planned a multi-pronged attack to bring down the pureblood government that was rapidly being reestablished.

The AL planned to move on St. Mungos to rescue Harry and Luna, assuming either of them were still alive, and also to secure a place for the injured to recover.

The French forces would move to Diagon Alley where they would clear out the holdouts in Knockturn Alley.

The German forces were moving to fully secure Hogsmead, and prepare for a siege on Hogwarts. Once the French and British completed their missions, they would move to join the Germans, and the combined might of the revolutionary forces would march on Hogwarts. They hoped it would be enough.

Hermione and Neville spent the days leading up to the third round of hostilities training with the French and German forces, most of the AL did the same. In spite of the training they had done themselves, they knew that one-on-one most of the AL members were no match for a truly dedicated combat force like the reconstituted aurors of the new Ministry. Fortunately, there would be very few one-on-one duels in the coming battles, but the AL members were not about to say no to some solid high end training.

******HP************HP***********HP********

Dumbledore stepped into an empty field on the edge of Hogsmead. Waiting for him were the leaders of the troops given to the British Ministry to fight against the revolution.

Some had returned home after the British Ministry fell, others had been ordered to stay, and others still had no place to go as their own nation's Ministries had fallen since their arrival in Britain.

Because of the chaos and unrest, in spite of believing him to be a Dark Lord, the foreign troops had agreed to open negotiations with Dumbledore. The reason for this was simple; Dumbledore was the only one actively acting in the interest of the pureblood agenda. Given that a pureblood government was what they had been sent to defend, and Dumbledore was now the defacto head of said government, the foreign troops had to either join him, or leave the country because they didn't have the numbers, resources or political will to become a fourth side to this civil war.

Dumbledore of course was thrilled with this, as it meant that nearly three hundred veteran troops would come under his control. Better yet, they were all pureblood supporters so would be unlikely to join the rebels.

"Gentlemen" Dumbledore said as he conjured a number of chairs and sat down, "shall we get down to business?"

HP****************************HP

Snape closed the door behind him as quietly as he knew how.

"How is he?" a voice spoke from the darkness. Snape jumped, his hand going almost instinctively to his wand.

Rabastan Lestrange stood there, wand already in hand. "I wouldn't do that Snape." he said warningly.

Blinking and calming a bit Snape released his wand. "He will live" Snape said quietly "but it will take him at least a week to wake up and probably over a month to recover."

Rabastan cursed. "There's nothing more you can do?"

Snape sneered "If there was something more I could do I wouldn't be standing here, I'd be in there doing it." Snape said gesturing at the door in a careless manner. Rabastan nodded sharply and stepped back into the shadows.

Snape swept down the hall-cloak billowing. This was not how he planned to end his days. Voldemort would take too long to recover from his injuries; and, by the time he did, the war would probably be over. Even if he recovered tomorrow it wouldn't help Snape.

The Death Eaters were largely broken. A few dozen were all that was left, and most were now either hiding, or pretending they were never part of the Ministry forces. With Dumbledore in charge of the new pureblood Ministry, Snape knew his days were numbered. It was a choice between two powers, both of which wanted him dead. Potter because he was a Death Eater and pureblood, Dumbledore because he betrayed the Order.

Voldemort's "protection" had turned out to be little more than smoke and mirrors, and now the Death Eaters were as few and as ineffectual as Dumbledore's Order.

Snape entered into his room and lay down on his bed exhausted from days caring for the mutilated body of the Dark Lord. He never thought it would end this way.

***************HP************HP******************

Ron sat in his room at Grimmauld Place, trying to piece together where his life changed. No, that's not right; he knew when, he didn't know why. As the boycott of Defense Against the Dark Arts took off, he had been one of the key members helping to organize it. He had been jealous of Harry and Hermione for suddenly being so popular, but he was still involved. Then, he had tried to read a letter Harry had gotten, just like he had dozens of times before, only for Harry to refuse. That of course set off his temper. At the time he couldn't understand why his best friend was suddenly keeping secrets from him. They got into a fight, Ron said some things he shouldn't have, and Harry overreacted in an unexpected manner.

Ron had never thought that Harry might break off their friendship. They had been together through everything; adventuress of life, death, adventure, and more besides, but apparently that wasn't enough. A few weeks later Ron heard about something called the AL, apparently some kind of DA revival. The fact that he hadn't been invited or even informed cut deeply and made Ron realize that the break in the Golden Trio was permanent this time.

A couple of months passed, with Ron trying to form new friendships outside his dorm, and by and large failing. His dorm mates were all clearly taking Harry's side, and Ron would be damned if he was going to follow someone who didn't trust him. So when fighting broke out, and many students signed up to fight, Ron refused on the principle that if Harry wanted his help he could bloody well ask for it. Besides, everyone knew that he was the best strategist in the school; Harry needed him and so Ron waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, just as he was realizing that Harry wasn't going to come to him and beg for help, the Christmas break came around and his mother refused to let him return to school.

Since then, Ron had been waiting for news on the revolution, and his former friends. The Order didn't do much, and what information they had made little to no sense. Why would Harry lead a revolution? He hated attention, and Hermione was hardly a radical revolutionary, with the possible exception of her house elf crusade. Why would they ally themselves with dark creatures like werewolves? Nothing made sense.

When the Ministry fell, Dumbledore and the Order took it as their signal to do something (no one would tell him or Ginny what) and so he, Ginny and his mother spent most of the last few weeks in an empty house waiting for news.

*********HP*********HP*********HP**************HP**********

Percy fled Britain within hours of the Ministry falling to the revolutionaries. His first thought was to flee to other pureblood nations within Europe, only to realize even the best of them were none to stable. So then he looked west to find a country in the America's he could flee to. Canada was right out as they had close ties and an extradition treaty with Britain (although how they would hold up under the new government was debatable) and the Union and Republic of Louisiana were both far too muggle to grant asylum to a former blood purist terrorist.

The Republic of Texas was an option, but there were so many former "terrorists" and "freedom fighters" taking refuge there that Texas was one of the first places magical law enforcement looked when trying to find criminals on the run. Might explain why the muggles there were always up in arms over something or other, though Percy had heard that on the muggle-side Texas was a province not a country, very strange.

Still, in the end, the Confederacy looked like the best bet. Yes, muggles were still legally considered animals under the law (and thus could be owned or hunted) but they had no extradition treaties (with anyone) and they were also considered somewhat of a backwater society. Thus, it was a perfect place for a former Death Eater to hide for the rest of his days, from the new British Government, his former master, and most importantly, his mother.

HP*****************************************HP

In an ancient castle hidden from mortal eyes by powerful blood wards, a council of elder vampires met. Among the topics discussed, between threats, boasts, and the negotiations over new hunting ground borders, the various leaders of the major European vampire covens discussed the implications of the revolutions sweeping Europe. Two of the six great powers had fallen, with a third teetering back and forth. Now, if only Italy, Greece, and Spain would fall, the vampires might actually be able to negotiate with the wizards who once hunted them to near extinction. The debates on what to do lasted far into the morning.

(A/N)

I anticipate only two or three more chapters of this story, with the climax to occur next chapter. Unfortunately, this will be my last update for quite a while. Circumstances in my life have recently changed so that I have little time to write. The next update will likely not be for at least another six months if not longer. Rest assured this story has not been, and will never be abandoned without informing my readers. Besides, I'm so close to finishing now, I would feel really stupid if I abandoned it.

This chapter is dedicated to the Syrian Rebels fighting for freedom in their own nation.


End file.
